Arrête moi si tu peux
by Hannibal Lectrice
Summary: Edward est un jeune chef d’entreprise dont les affaires sont au plus mal,et c’est ce moment que choisit sa copine Jessica pour le plaquer. N’ayant pas le courage de rentrer chez lui, il erre sans but dans les rues de New-York. Tous humains.
1. Chapitre 1

La majorité des personnages de cette fics appartiennent à Stéphanie Meyer malgré toutes mes tentatives d'usurpation. Et je tiens aussi à préciser que je ne me fait pas d'argent sur cette fics (malheureusement).

**Résumé**:

_Edward Cullen est un jeune chef d'entreprise dont les affaires sont au plus mal, et c'est ce moment que choisit sa petite-amie pour le plaquer. N'ayant pas le courage de rentrer chez lui, il erre sans but dans les rues de Manhattan. Ses pas finissent par le mener à la gare, où il prend un train en partance pour 'ailleurs', tout simplement. Le destin veut qu'il croise le chemin de Bella Swan une ravissante jeune femme pétillante et pleine de vie...Tout son contraire._

_**Bonne lecture et désolé pour les fautes (même si je relis plusieurs fois, des fois elles peuvent m'échapper)**_

**Chapitre 1**

**A l'ombre de moi-même.**

**PDV Edward Cullen**

Elle m'a quitté.

Jessica m'a quitté pour se gros nase de Mike Newton le fils de Brandon Newton propriétaire de la multinationale WalStart, une entreprise spécialisée dans la grande distribution mais aussi notre concurrent directe...Comment a-t-elle osée, me quitter...pour notre plus grand ennemis.

Cela fait exactement 1 ans et 244 jours que mon père est décédé et m'a laisser aux commandes de Tespo, qui depuis plusieurs mois court vers sa perte. Le chiffre d'affaire ne cesse de baisser et les dettes s'accumulent, si mon père était encore là je lui aurai fait surement honte. Je déteste ma vie.

Ma vie parlons-en, elle n'a plus aucun depuis ces derniers jours. J'avais beau me dire que tout redeviendrai comme avant et qu'il fallait garder espoir mais tout c'est écroulé le jour où Jessica est partit. Moi qui m'étais tellement investi dans cette relation, moi qui pensais que c'était la femme de ma vie, moi qui nous imaginais déjà mariés et heureux, habitant dans ce beau pavillon dans la banlieue chic. Je rentrerai le soir après une dur journée de travail et ma femme aimante m'accueillerai avec tendresse et je jouerai avec mes deux enfants dans le salon en attendant que le repas soit prêt...Ca fait très cliché je vous l'accorde mais c'est ce que je voulais mais maintenant mon rêve est parti en éclats tout autant que mon cœur brisé. Tout cette amour est aujourd'hui transformer en haine et rancœur.

**- Monsieur Cullen, vous êtes avec nous ?**

Perdu dans mes pensés j'en avais oublié que j'étais en pleins milieu d'une réunion. Heureusement que ma sœur Alice est toujours là pour me ramener sur terre, d'ailleurs je déteste cette manie de m'appeler monsieur Cullen, ce n'est pas parce que je suis le PDG qu'elle doit me parler comme ça, elle reste ma sœur.

**- Hum...Oui excusez-moi Alice, continuez je vous prie.**

**- Je disais donc, selon les statistiques d'ici 5 mois si la situation ne change pas je crains que nous devrions fermer plusieurs enseignes et donc licencier un quart de nos employés, c'est horrible mais ce sera alors la seule solution pour ne pas mettre la clé sous la porte. WalStart nous vole 1 tiers de nos parts et je crains que dans quelques années nous seront obligé d'abandonner.**

Tout ça est de ma faute, tout ses gens qui devrons payer le prix de mon incompétence. Pourquoi mon père m'a-t-il confié une aussi grande responsabilité, j'en suis incapable et la preuve aujourd'hui, il y à peine 1 ans nous étions les leader du marché et maintenant voilà qu'on va faire faillite. Je déteste ma vie.

Je sens plusieurs regards braqué sur moi, tout ses gens qui me scrutent avec mépris, je ne leur en veux pas au contraire moi aussi je me déteste et je m'en veux de les mettre dans une tel situation. Je suis assis en bout de table comme mon père l'était autrefois, ce qui est marrant puisque je suis le plus jeune dans cette salle je pourrai être le fils de la majorité des personnes présents ici dans cette salle. Le seul regard compatissant est celui d'Alice, ma sœur adorée, une petite boule d'énergie et parfois elle est franchement épuisante mais je l'aime tellement, elle est tout ce qu'il me reste avec Jasper mon beau-frère. Alice est mon assistante et la sous-directrice, heureusement qu'elle est là sinon j'aurai coulé il y a déjà fort longtemps, elle est tellement impliqué dans tout ce qu'elle fait, c'est une vrai passion chez elle. C'est elle qui aurait dû hériter de la compagnie et pas moi, je n'en ai jamais voulu alors qu'Alice avait toujours rêver de succéder à mon père.

La réunion est enfin terminé et je ne souhaite qu'une seule chose, sortir de ce bâtiment et respirer l'ai pur à pleins poumons.

Je déambule dans les rues tel un zombi, sans but précis ni destination je ne fais que marcher et ressasser en boucle les images de notre rupture qui aurait dû être le jour le plus beau de ma vie mais qui c'est transformer en un affreux cauchemar.

**Flash Back**

J_e l'ai acheté._

_Enfin je me suis décidé à franchir le cap, ce soir je vais demander à ma petit amie Jessica de devenir ma femme._

_Ce soir nous fêtons nos 2 ans de relation et j'ai réservé dans le restaurant le plus luxueux de la ville ainsi que la plus grande suite du New York Palace près de la cathédrale St Patrick. Tout semblait si parfait il ne restais plus qu'à faire comme je l'avais planifier depuis il y a déjà 3 semaines._

_La soirée se passait à merveille mais je sentais Jessica un peu distante et parfois lorsque je lui parlais elle semblait être sur une autre planète. Arrivé au moment fatidique je posais ma main sur la sienne au dessus de la table et commençais mon monologue tout en caressant le dos de sa main avec mon pousse._

**_- Jessica, sa fait aujourd'hui deux ans que nous sommes ensemble et je ne me suis jamais sentis aussi heureux qu'en ta présence, tu es le soleil qui fait briller ma vie et..._**

**_- Edward s'il te plaît arrête et laisse moi te dire quelque chose avant._**

**_- Non Jess c'est toi qui va me laisser finir, je disais donc que tu es la femme la plus surprenante que j'ai rencontré et c'est pour cela que je...je..._**

**_- Je te quitte._**

**_- Je...QUOI ?_**

**_- Edward je t'en prie ne le prend pas mal, mais c'est fini je ne peu plus continuer..._**

**_- C'est une blague...Dis moi que c'est une blague !_**

_- Edward je ne t'aime plus, je ne t'ai jamais vraiment aimer d'ailleurs. Aujourd'hui tu n'as pratiquement plus rien et je ne vois pas une raison de rester avec toi. De plus Mike Newton m'a fait des avances et je ne compte pas laisser un aussi bon parti me filer entre les doigts. Tu es un gentil garçon et un super bon coup si tu veux je pourrai toujours passé chez toi de temps en temps mais je pense avant tout à mon avenir et je veux quelqu'un qui puisse m'offrir tout ce dont je veux...Bon je vais te laisser j'ai rendez-vous avec Mike dans 20 minutes passe une bonne fin de soirée et merci pour ce succulent diner._

**Fin du Flash Back**

Elle m'avait planté là, en pleins milieu du restaurant avec une bise avant de partir et les joueurs de violon qui me regardaient avec pitié. Quel con j'ai été ! Croire que quelqu'un pouvait m'aimer pour ma personne et non pour ma richesse et mon physique, Alice m'avait pourtant prévenue des centaines de fois que Jessica était une matérialiste mais comme on dit l'amour rend aveugle et parfois même sourd. Aujourd'hui il ne me reste plus que mes yeux pour pleurer et cette bague toujours dans son écrin à l'intérieur de la poche de ma veste.

Où est-ce que je vais ? Je n'en sais strictement rien et je m'en fou, la seule chose que je veux c'est partir et en finir avec ce qui reste de ma vie. Je passe devant une poubelle et je jette cette foutue bague ainsi que mon téléphone portable pour ne plus être dérangé.

Cela fait une heure que je marche, et je me retrouve devant la Grand Central Station en plein cœur de Manhattan. Et sans comprendre pourquoi mes pieds me dirigent vers l'intérieur de cette immense gare, dans le hall je vois tout ces gens pleins de vie, ces couples, ces familles, amis, tous le sourire aux lèvres et des larmes pour ceux qui se séparent...Je me sens tellement vide, tellement triste.

Je veux partir mais où ?

Ailleurs.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

**Quand Edward rencontre Bella**

**PDV Edward Cullen  
**

Je suis toujours dans cette foutue gare, et je regarde le panneau d'affichage. Je veux partir, mais où ? Miami, Las Vegas, Chicago, Los Angeles, Atlanta...Aucune idée, du moment que je quitte cette ville. Je me dirige alors droit vers le guichet et après avoir fait la queue pendant une dizaine de minute mon tour arrive enfin.

**- Bonjour, pourrai-je avoir un billet pour...Le prochain départ ?**

**- Pour quel ville ?**

**- N'importe, le prochain train qui sort de cette gare.**

Le type du guichet me regard l'air de dire '_pfff qu'est-ce que les gens peuvent avoir de drôles d'idées parfois'_

**- Le prochain train part pour Phoenix...et c'est dans 7 minutes.**

Phoenix ? Bien que j'ai déjà entendue parler de cette ville je n'y étais jamais aller. Parfait.

**- Je prends !**

Après avoir réglé le billet je me rends compte qu'il me reste à peine 5 minutes et que le quai 9.3/4 est encore loin._ (clin d'œil aux fans d'Harry Potter_) Il faut que j'accélère le pas si je veux arriver à temps.

**PDV Isabelle Swan**

Je déteste Rosalie Hale.

Pourquoi fallait-il que j'accepte d'aller à cette stupide soirée de fin d'année ! surtout que j'avais mon train pour Phœnix à 12h15. Et je suis là dans le bus à maudire Rosalie et moi-même. De toute ma vie je n'ai jamais raté un seul train et c'est pas aujourd'hui que ça allait arriver parole de Swan !

Et puis je suis tellement pressé de rentrer chez moi, ma famille me manque et elle va être tellement fière de moi avec mon diplôme en poche ! j'ai tellement travailler dur pour en arriver là. Je me souviens encore de la joie et de toute l'excitation quand mon grand-père a finalement accepter que j'aille étudier à New-York, il y avait plusieurs fac proche de Phœnix mais je voulais un peu d'indépendance, chose impossible avec une famille aussi protecteur que la mienne. Ce sont des purs républicains alors imaginez toute la difficulté pour les convaincre, mais grâce à ma meilleure amie Rosalie ils ont dit oui. Après 4 années de travail acharné je rentre enfin à la maison. Mais ce retour sera différent des autres, je suis toute seule cette fois.

D'habitude Rosalie rentre toujours avec moi pour retrouver elle aussi sa tante (ses parents sont mort lors d'un accident et c'est Carmen sa tante qui s'occupe d'elle) mais elle a préférée vivre à Manhattan près de son frère Jasper qui est là-bas. C'est donc seul que je me rends à la gare en retard et avec un mal de crâne pas possible à cause de la cuite d'hier soir.

Enfin arrivé à la gare je cours comme une dératé direction la voie 9.3/4. Je remercie le ciel d'avoir penser à acheter mon billet à l'avance avec la queue qu'il y a au guichet j'aurai raté le train à coup sûr. Je me dirige donc vers le quai avec mon café à la main que j'avais acheter préalablement quand j'attendais le bus, et sans même avoir eus le temps de comprendre je me retrouvais allongé par terre et je sentais un poids sur moi. J'ouvre enfin les yeux et je plonge directement dans un océan infini, je n'avais jamais vu de tels yeux...Lui aussi me regardait et après 10 secondes de contemplation mutuelle qui m'avait paru durer plusieurs minutes voir des heures je sentais une chaleur humide au bas du ventre...Aie aie aie c'est chaud, ça brûle...Automatiquement je poussais cet homme qui était allongé sur moi...pour voir l'origine de cette sensation. Je me relève et constate que j'ai une grosse tâche marron sur ma chemise blanche et mon jean. Merde pas le temps le train va partir et je ne peux pas le rater. Le temps que je ramasse mon sac et ma valise à roulette je cours direction le quai d'ailleurs le jeune homme avait disparu en une fraction de seconde sans même une excuse ni un mot. Quel con !

Ouf je suis arrivé à temps, encore une seconde de plus et c'était fichu. Maintenant direction le siège 33B et c'est alors que je vois installer dans mon compartiment ce même jeune homme qui m'avait bousculer 5 minutes plutôt. J'entre sans un mot et je m'assois en face de lui je crois même qu'il ne s'est pas aperçu de ma présence, il avait l'air perdu dans ses pensés sa tête collé contre la vitre. Je n'avais pas remarqué à quel point il était beau et aussi très classe dans ce costard Armani même avec sa chevelure style décoiffer. Un vrai mannequin. Les cheveux couleur bronze avec des reflets cuivré ses beaux yeux dont j'avais eut la chance de me noyer (Il a les yeux revolver, il a le regard qui tue...Foutue chanson sors de ma tête). Et moi qui était prête à tout pour rencontrer Brad Pitt, Paul Walker, George Clooney et autres sex symbol en tout genre alors que la perfection se trouve sous mes yeux...Attends Bella mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, tu es avec Jacob...Tu te souviens ? Ton copain que tu aimes à la folie et pour lequel tu vas te mettre à dos toute ta famille pour vivre avec lui. Cet adonis m'avais fait presque oublié que j'étais déjà en couple. Le pauvre il a l'air tellement mal je me demande ce qui a bien pu causer sa tristesse. Aller Bella à toi de jouer !

**- Salut !**

Il daigne enfin tourner sa tête vers moi et à en voir son regard il est aussi surpris de me voir que je l'étais quand j'ai découvert son visage dans ce compartiment. Ce voyage va être...Intéressant.

**- Hum...Bonjour.**

A peine avait-il prononcer ses mots, qui au passage avaient eut du mal à sortir de sa bouche, aussitôt dit, il retourne dans sa contemplation du paysage qui défile sous ses yeux.

Et bien Bella, c'est pas gagner !


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

_**Conversation à sens unique**_

**PDV Edward Cullen**

Je cours pour rejoindre le quai et c'est à peine si je regarde devant moi que je sens quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un me percuter de plein fouet et je me retrouve par terre allonger sur cet personne. J'ouvre les yeux et je tombe sur de jolies prunelles couleurs chocolat, son regard est tellement intense que j'ai l'impression qu'elle peu lire mon âme, je sens quelque chose de chaud et mouiller sur mon entre-jambe et je n'ai même pas eus le temps de réagir que je me retrouve sur le côté allonger sur le dos pousser par deux petites mains. La jeune femme se relève et baisse les yeux sur ses habilles pour enfin comprendre que son café s'est renversé sur elle. Pas le temps de la regarder j'ai un train à prendre et sans même dire un mot je me précipitais comme un voleur dans le train.

Arrivé dans mon compartiment le n°33 place A je m'assois essayant de faire le bilan de ma vie et sur tout les évènements qui se sont produit depuis ses dernières semaines...

**- Salut !**

Perdu dans mes pensés je n'avais pas remarquer que quelqu'un avait pris place dans le compartiment. Je tourne la tête en direction de cette voix mélodieuse et constate que c'est cette même demoiselle avec qui j'étais entrer en collision. Apparemment elle n'avait pas l'air fâchée, au contraire elle arbore même un jolie sourire, cette fille ressemble vraiment à un ange, un ange avec une grosse tâche de café sur ses vêtements mais tellement mignonne ! Edward putain qu'est-ce que tu fous, concentre-toi.

**- Hum...Bonjour.**

A peine avais-je prononcer ces mots que je retournais à mes moutons (ndla: J'aime cette expression sorry) La dernière chose que j'ai envie de faire c'est de bavarder et encore moins avec une inconnue aussi mignonne soit-elle. Ce voyage va être un enfer, long et interminable. Pourquoi est-ce que le sort s'acharne sur moi ?

**- Je déteste être assise dans le compartiment près des toilettes et des portes, je le précise chaque année mais rien ! Que voulez-vous ils n'écoutent jamais vos demandes et c'est la même chose à chaque fois, je me retrouve assise près des WC et je peux vous dire que c'est vraiment la pire place qu'on puisse avoir comme dans les avions, chaque minute il y a quelqu'un qui déambule dans le couloir et ils ne respectent même pas le sommeil et la tranquillité des autres Noooon faut qu'il fassent un maximum de bruit et laissent la porte ouvert en sortant pour qu'on puisse profiter de la bonne odeur des chiottes...Nan mais vraiment !**

Je rêve où cette fille est en train de me parler ? Elle à l'air à fond dans son discours, mon Dieu je suis tombée sur une vrai pipelette, moi qui avait cru qu'Alice était la pire et bien non je m'étais trompé.

**- ...Surtout que moi je reste jusqu'au terminus, je descends à Phoenix...J'adoooooooore cette ville et puis cet été promet d'être très chaud j'espère que je vais pouvoir profiter et bronzer un peu. D'habitude quand je reste au soleil je ressemble plutôt à une tomate mais mon dermato m'a prescrit un super auto-bronzant et une crème apaisante que je dois appliquer juste après le bronzage j'espère que ça va marcher. D'habitude j'achète mes crèmes en supermarché mais c'est souvent de la daube même si ce sont souvent de grandes marques. A part le bronzage je compte passer un peu de temps avec ma famille et profiter des derniers instants que je vais passé avec eux avant de m'enfuir retrouver Jacob mon petit copain. Je suis contente de quitter New-York une fois pour toute, j'aimais bien cette ville avant...Tu sais depuis combien de temps j'ai vécu à NY ? Suis-je bête bien sûr que non tu sais pas...quatre ans ! Je suis entrer à l'université pour poursuivre mes études de journalisme et je partageais ma chambre du dortoir avec Rosalie ma meilleure amie mais maintenant elle vit à N-Y et je me retrouve toute seul à rentrer à la maison enfin non je ne suis pas seule puisque tu es avec moi dans se compartiment. Bref parlons peu mais parlons bien...Je disais quoi déjà...Ah oui ! donc je rentre chez moi voir ma famille. Mon grand-père va être rassuré de me revoir, c'est un pasteur et il est contre l'idée de laisser une jeune fille vivre seul sans ses parents ou quelqu'un pour la surveiller. Même quand je vivais à Pheonix il était super protecteur, au lycée il m'a obliger à m'inscrire dans le cul des abstinents. Je vis avec lui et ma maman Renée, mon père Charlie est mort quand j'avais 5 ans dans un accident de voiture et ma mère ne s'est pas remarié alors on vit avec Sadam enfin papi, Sadam c'est le surnom que le voisin lui a donné. D'ailleurs c'est pour ça que je vais m'enfuir, il n'apprécie pas trop Jacob mais c'est parce qu'ils ne le connaissent pas, Jacob est quelqu'un qui...**

Trop c'est trop ! Cette fille ne respire dont pas ? Ça fait deux bonnes heures qu'on a quitté la gare et je connais déjà sa vie par cœur, de son enfance à aujourd'hui, elle m'a même racontée comme c'était passé l'accouchement de sa mère et ce qu'elle a mangé au petit déjeuner hier matin. Cette fille va me rendre cinglé, il faut que je bouge d'ici. Je ne la laisse pas finir son interminable monologue de toute façon elle ne s'arrête même pas une seconde pour respirer autant partir sans dire un mot. Je me dirige vers la porte de secours qui n'est pas verrouiller, enfin une bonne nouvelle ! J'ouvre donc cette porte et je me sentis transporter par un cour en d'air glacer, je m'approche de plus en plus du rebord de cette porte. Edward vas-y et finis-en, tu n'es même pas assez courageux pour en finir, tu n'es qu'un lâche ! De toute façon tu n'es rien et personne ne t'attend à la maison, tu ne manquera à personne. Alice a Jasper maintenant elle aussi n'a plus besoin de toi. Mon père n'est plus là et ma mère n'en parlons même pas, elle nous a lâchement abandonner pour suivre son amant.

Sur la pointe des pieds, fermant les yeux et un sourire aux lèvres appréciant les dernières seconde de ma triste vie..


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

_**Very Bad Trip**_

**PDV Isabella Swan**

Quel insolant !

J'arrivais justement au passage où je parlais de Jacob que mon camarade de compartiment s'est levé pour me laisser toute seule. Et puis de toute façon quel importance, je continuerai mon histoire dès qu'il reviendra je suis sûr qu'il a très envie d'écouter le passage où je parle de Jake. Surement qu'il a eut une envie pressante ou un truc dans le genre. Tant que j'y pense, j'avais complètement zapé que je m'étais renversé du café sur moi. Je vais aller me changer. Après avoir pris mon vieux bas de jogging et mon T-shirt préféré qui me sert de pyjama, celui avec un énorme smiley jaune avec un grand sourire et direction le pipi room ! mais à peine arriver dans le couloir que je sens un vent glacé et mes cheveux virevoltent dans tout les sens...Bizarre. Je m'approche près de la source et vois mon compagnon sur la pointe des pieds, les yeux fermer et un énorme sourire idiot sur les lèvres...Il est taré ce mec ou quoi ? Merde est-il sur le point de faire ce que je pense qu'il va faire bientôt si je ne réagis pas ? Je cour à toute vitesse et l'attrape par le bras pour l'emmener à l'intérieur du couloir après avoir refermer la porte. (ndla: Ça me fait penser à la scène dans le 2ème volet en Italie^^)

**- Mais vous êtes débile ? Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris de vouloir faire une bêtise pareil ! qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez vous ?...Vous me répondez ou quoi ou qu'est-ce ? Vous êtes timide, associable ou tout simplement con et impoli ?**

Toujours aucune réponse, il me regarde l'air complètement à l'ouest. Il est vraiment bizarre ce mec de toute façon y a toujours un truc qui cloche chez un mec :

_- Les gentils sont laids_

_- Les beaux ne sont pas gentils_

_- Les beaux et gentils sont gay_

_- Les beaux gentils et hétéro sont mariés ou casés_

_- Les hommes pas trop mal et gentils n'ont pas d'argent_

_- Les gentils pas trop mal et avec de l'argent pensent qu'on ne veut que leur argent_

_- Les beaux sans argent sont après "notre" argent_

_- Les beaux pas très gentils ne nous trouvent pas assez belles pour eux_

_- Les hommes qui nous trouvent belles qui sont gentils et ont un peu d'argent sont timides et ne prennent pas d'initiative_

_- Les hommes qui ne prennent pas d'initiative sont effrayés dès que nous la prenons !_

_- et pour ce qui est du sexe... 3 sur 10 sont incompétents !_

Heureusement que mon Jacob n'en fait pas partit, je devrais m'estimer heureuse d'être tomber sur un homme comme lui. Enfin bref j'attrape ce mystérieux jeune homme vers notre cabine pendant que je retourne au toilettes me changer. De retour, je m'assois à ma place remarquant au passage qu'il est déjà bientôt 15h et que mon estomac commence à s'impatienter. Je prends alors mon sac et sors les sandwichs que Rosalie m'avait préparé ce matin, je dois dire que Rosalie va me manquer, elle est toujours autant attentionné. Je me retrouve avec 3 sandwichs à croire que j'ai un appétit d'ogre, j'en propose un à mon voisin mais rien, tant pis pour lui. Après avoir manger je range mes affaires et sors mon roman préféré "Orgueil et préjugé" mais je n'arrive pas à me concentrer avec cet homme dans la même pièce que moi et j'ai tellement envie qu'il me parle et d'en connaitre plus à son sujet. Est-ce qu'il allait vraiment se suicider ? Pourquoi se conduit-il comme un zombi. Ma bouche me démange trop et ma curiosité l'emporte.

**- Tu te drogues ? Si tu as des problème tu peux m'en parler tu sais, ça ne me dérange pas du tout. Allez, Dis-moi tout ! Tu sais depuis que je suis toute petite tout mes amis me confient leurs secrets, je suis un peu leurs psychologue sauf que je ne demande rien en échange. Tout le monde me confie ses problème parce que je suis toujours de bons conseils et je ne les jugent pas sur leurs actes et surtout rien ne sors de ma bouche. Quand j'ai dit que je voulais faire mes études dans le journalisme ils m'ont tout de suite taquiner en me disant que je devrais travailler pour la rubrique problème de cœurs dans les magazines féminins, tu sais comme Phoebe halliwell dans Charmed quand elle venait de sortir avec Cole Turner qui se trouvait être en faite un démon, c'était Balthazar et il avait pour mission de s'emparer du pouvoir des 3 mais il est tomber amoureux de Phoebe...Oupsss je m'égare encore une fois. Fait pas ton timide Brian, Je peux t'appeler Brian ? ou nan nan plutôt Jared ça sonne plus mystérieux mais je pense que Robert t'irai mieux oui parfait ! T'as une tête de Robert. Ok j'arrête. Dit-moi ce qui te tracasse j'essaierai de t'aider, je suis sûr que t'es pas autant coincé, fait-moi confiance et dit moi...Allez s'il te plait dit-moi, sort de ton cocon. C'est quoi ton problème...**

**- TU VEUX SAVOIR C'EST QUOI MON PROBLÈME ? C'EST TOI, TOI ET SEULEMENT TOI ! Tu n'arrêtes pas de jacasser comme une pie, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne comprends pas que je ne veux pas te parler ! Je m'en fou que tu ailles à Phœnix ou à San Diego ou même sur la planète mars d'où tu doit être originaire parce que la pus barge ici c'est toi ! je m'en fou de savoir la couleur du dernier vernis à ongle que Rosalie à acheter, je m'en fou que ton grand père soit pasteur ou un maquerau je m'en fou que tu fasses des études dans le journalisme ou que tu sois une putain !...Alors S'IL TE PLAIT LAISSE MOI TOUT SEUL, LAISSE MOI TRANQUILLE TOUT SIMPLEMENT la seul chose que je demande c'est d'être seul et en paix Okay ?**

Wouaaaaaaaaaaw J'ai réussis à déclencher le bouton pour qu'il explose et ben ! Il en avait des choses à exprimer.

**- J'ai pas vraiment apprécier la comparaison avec la putain...Et si mon grand-père sait que tu l'as comparé à un proxénéte j'ose même pas imaginer sa réaction, n'empêche ça serait marrant.**

Il a l'air de se calmer tout à coup, je peux même voir une trace de culpabilité dans ses yeux. Il est trop chou.

- Je...Je suis...Je suis désolé je ne voulais pas dire ça...pour la putain...Je...Je...

- Je comprends ne t'inquiète pas, si tu es autant en colère c'est à cause de ton problème. Que je sois ton souffre douleur ne me dérange pas du moment que tu te sente un peu soulagé d'avoir crier sur moi et raconter toutes ces bêtises, mais ce n'est pas grave je ne t'en veux pas. D'ailleurs en ce moment je n'arrive pas à être fâché je suis tellement heureuse, tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que je vais bientôt me marier ! Mais je vais d'abord devoir m'enfuir pour aller à Forks, c'est là-bas qu'habite Jacob depuis l'année dernière, il a arrêter ses études à NY parce que son père Billy à eut un grave accident le pauvre et il ne peut se déplacer qu'en fauteuil roulant maintenant, alors il est partit vivre auprès de son père pour l'aider. Quel sacrifice et quel courage ! C'est pour ça que je l'aime mon Jacob mais malheureusement ma famille n'est pas heureuse pour moi, ils pensent qu'il n'est pas assez bien pour moi et qu'un mécanicien ne pourra pas subvenir à mes besoins, quel connerie ! Et puis pour te dire la vérité mon grand-père veut que je ne fréquente que des purs Américains...Oui c'est bête je sais et intolérant mais que veux-tu il est dans cet mentalité là. Je rêve de me marier depuis toute petite, j'adore la nature aussi...Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi le papier toilette est rose généralement? Dans quel cas peut-on pousser mamie dans les orties ? Comment vérifier que la petite lumière dans le frigo est vraiment éteinte lorsque on referme la porte ? La vie est remplie de pleins de questions existentiels...J'adore faire de la moto avec Jacob...Tu as vu le dernier film d'Orlando Bloom ?...Je ne suis pas lesbienne mais j'aurai adoré avoir le même corps que Megan Fox et le même visage qu'Aishwarya Rai...J'aime beaucoup les freesias...

**PDV Auteur**

Et c'est comme ça que Bella a continuer pendant toute l'après midi et la soirée tandis que Edward faisait mine de l'écouter toute en regardant par la fenêtre en priant pour que cette belle jeune femme se taise un jour et le laisse en paix bien que ça l'amusait de voir autant d'énergie conditionner dans une seule et même personne, est-ce qu'elle marchait avec des piles ou fallait-elle la brancher à un chargeur lorsqu'elle dormait ?

La nuit tombant, Bella monta sur la couchette pour s'endormir et comme ci ça ne suffisait pas au grand malheur d'Edward, Bella parlait dans son sommeil...


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

**Nuit Blanche**

**PDV Isabella Swan**

_Quand je voyage je n'arrive jamais à vraiment m'endormir ou alors mon sommeil est très léger c'est comme ça qu'une légère secousse me réveilla._

_Je descends de ma couchette enfin j'appellerai plutôt ça plutôt une banquette très inconfortable, et je vois que le lit de mon voisin et toujours fait et...Vide ! Mais où est donc passé Ornicar ? (ndla: Leslie me comprendra) Je déambule dans le couloir pour m'apercevoir que nous sommes à la gare de Tulsa, quelques passagers sont descendus. Ceux qui devaient s'arrêter ici et d'autres pour aller prendre un café ou un encas, au loin j'aperçois mon compagnon assis sur un banc la tête baisser entre ses mains, il a pas l'air bien mais je m'en fou un peu vu sa réaction la dernière fois. Je décide de retourner dans mon compartiment mais j'entends le sifflet ce qui indique que le train va démarrer mais mon partenaire de compartiment (compagnon, voisin, coloc...appelez ça comme vous voulez) ce débile n'a pas bouger d'un poil surtout que lui aussi va à Phœnix j'avais vu son billet quand le contrôleur est passé dans notre cabine. Bref il faut que je me dépêche pour aller le réveiller et lui dire de monter je m'approche de lui à tout vitesse en criant :_

**- OOOOH EEEEEH MONSIEUR LE TRAIN VA PARTIR DEBOUT MAINTENANT...LE MONSIEUR EN COSTARD TROIS PIÈCES...ROBEEEEEEEEEEEEERT !**

_Il ne réagit toujours pas, merde il faut que j'aille jusqu'à lui mais faudra ensuite se dépêcher. Arrivé à sa hauteur je lui tire le bras._

**- IL FAUT BOUGER SI VOUS NE VOULEZ PAS RATER LE TRAIN, IL VA DÉMARRER D'UN SECONDE A L'AUTRE.**

_Ce tocard à l'insolence de rejeter mon bras et de détourner sa tête de l'autre côté. C'est comme-ci je parlais à un mur et je crois que même celui-ci serait plus réceptif._

**- Tu sais quoi Robert ? VAS AU DIABLE !**

_Et là je commence mon sprint pour atteindre le train mais comme la malchance me sourit toujours j'entre en collision avec un vendeur de Hot-dog qui à l'air très très furax mais tant pis je le pousse et cours le plus vite possible je crois même que j'aurai battu Forest Gump sur ce coup là. C'est avec horreur que je constate que le train à démarrer sans moi...SANS MOI PARDI !_

**- STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP ARRÊTER S'IL VOUS PLAIT, QUE QUELQU'UN APPUIE SUR L'ALARME STOOOOOOOOOOOOP !**

_Trop tard. Je me retrouve seul sur le quai à 2h du matin en pyjama. Oh My God ! Je cours pour aller vers l'accueil mais celle-ci est fermer, merde il n'y a donc personne qui travail dans cette gare ? Putain de merde ! Tulsa quel bled perdu en plus pas un chat dans le coin...Ah voilà enfin mon voisin de compartiment ou plutôt mon ex voisin qui s'est levé pour partir, il faut que je le rattrape. Je lui attrape le bras et me retrouve face à lui._

**- DE QUEL PLANÈTE VENEZ-VOUS ? A CAUSE DE VOUS J'AI RATER MON TRAIN ! MES BAGAGES SONT RESTES A l'INTERIEUR ET JE ME RETROUVE COMME UNE CONNE ICI DANS MON VIEUX PYJAMA EN PLEINS MILIEU D'UNE GARE DÉSERTE AVEC UN ALIEN QUI EST LA CAUSE DE TOUT MES SOUCIS ! QU'EST QUE JE VAIS FAIRE MAINTENANT, QU'EST-CE QUE JE FAIS ?**

**- Est-ce que je vous ai demander de descendre du train ? Vous êtes la seule cause de vos soucis et maintenant lâchez moi.**

**- Super ! Voilà comment on me remercie, mais quel ingratitude ! Mais vous avez raisons c'est de ma faute d'avoir voulu vous aider.**

**- Oh Désolé, excusez-moi, merci encore une fois de vous soucier de mon bien être, je vous en suis très très reconnaissant et maintenant laisser moi tranquille.**

**- HAHAHAHA Parce que vous croyez que vous aller vous en sortir aussi facilement ? Je ne vous lâcherai pas tant que je ne serai pas à Phœnix avec tout mes bagages !**

_Il me regarde les yeux écarquillés et passe sa main dans ses cheveux, ce que j'aurai trouver très sexy si je n'étais pas en colère et là il a fait une chose dont laquelle je ne me serai jamais douté...Il s'est enfui en courant. Le traitre !_

**- AU VOLEUR, AU SECOURS !**

_Il n'y a personne mais bon faut bien que quelqu'un essai de l'arrêter, et là commence une course poursuite dans la gare jusqu'à ce que je me retrouve à l'extérieur. Et c'est là que je l'aperçois devant un taxi, le seul et unique Taxi._

**- DÉPÊCHES-TOI ET MONTES !**

_Et c'est le sourire aux lèvres que j'entre à l'arrière du taxi avec Robert. D'ailleurs très galant le jeune homme il m'a même tenu la porte moi qui pensait que cet imbécile était en plus impoli. Le chauffeur semble un peu somnolant, merde on arrivera jamais à la prochaine gare à temps ! Trente minutes après avoir démarrer notre chauffeur roule toujours comme un escargot et je sens que mon voisin s'impatiente lui aussi._

**- Arrêtez-vous tout de suite !**

_Mais merde pourquoi il veut s'arrêter qu'est-ce qui lui prends à celui là ?_

**- On a pas le temps, t'aurai pu aller au petit coin avant nom d'une pipe en bois !**

_Il ouvre la porte côté conducteur et demande au chauffeur de prendre la place du passager. Le propriétaire du taxi n'a pas l'air très ravi mais c'est le cadet de mes soucis si Robert peu rouler un peu plus vite._

2 minutes plus tard.

_Je me demande si je ne regrette pas plutôt quand c'était le chauffeur qui conduisait parce que ce Robert c'est un fou du volant, un dangereux même ! On donne vraiment des permis à des fou comme ça ? As-t-il au moins son permis ? Je ne savais pas qu'on pouvais rouler aussi vite avec un aussi vieux taxi mais Dieu merci on arrive en un seul morceau et on n'a rencontrer aucun gendarme sur la route. On descend et Robert file un trèèès généreux pourboire au taximan qui à l'air plus que ravi, tu m'étonnes ! Ce mec doit être vraiment tuné. On arrive sur le quai et par chance notre train viens tout juste d'arriver à la gare ce qui veux dire qu'on a encore 5 minutes devant nous._

**- Allez à l'intérieur maintenant mademoiselle.**

**- Et vous ?**

_Ne puis-je m'empêcher de demander._

**- S'il vous plait n'essayez plus jamais de m'aider, je pense être un grand garçon et pouvoir me débrouiller tout seul.**

**- D'accord. Mais avant pourriez-vous me prêter un peu de monnaie je voudrais une bouteille d'eau et mon sac est dans le train.**

_Il me tends alors un billet de 20 dollars comme ci j'allais acheter une cargaison de bouteilles d'eau, je me dirige vers le seul commerçant qui d'ailleurs était en train de fermer._

**- Attendez s'il vous plait j'ai vraiment besoin d'une bouteille d'eau je vais mourir déshydraté sinon, vous ne voulez pas avoir ma mort sur votre conscience n'est-ce pas ? surtout que je reviendrais sur terre pour vous hanté.**

_Le vendeur fait une tête vraiment bizarre, certaines personnes devraient vraiment apprendre ce qu'est le second degré. Il me tend la bouteille d'eau que je prends avec grand plaisir._

**- On peut boire toutes les boissons et sodas qui existent mais rien en pourra remplacer l'eau. On dit que les choses vitales sont gratuites comme l'air mais c'est faux sinon on aurait pas à payer pour boire de l'eau pas vrai ? Combien ça fera ?**

**- 10 Dollars.**

_Mais c'est un malade ce mec, il rêve ma parole. quel arnaqueur !_

**- Vous vous payer ma tête ? 10$ pour une petite bouteille d'eau ? Ça doit être la bouteille la plus cher qui existe, qu'est-ce qu'elle a de spéciale ? Elle vient de la fontaine de jouvence ? Elle enlève les rides ? vous me prenez vraiment pour une idiote ?**

**- Désolé madame mais les tarifs on augmenter, et puis il est 4h vous ne trouverez pas d'autres commerçant dans le coin.**

**- C'est moi qui suit désolé pour vous monsieur car je ne vous donnerai que le prix que vaut cette bouteille je vous donne 4$ et estimez-vous heureux car c'est déjà beaucoup !**

_Je prends ma bouteille et me retourne pour constater que le train avait déjà...démarrer...Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais au bon Dieu pour mériter ça ! j'étais tellement occupé avec ce voleur que j'ai même pas entendu le sifflet. Le train a quitter la gare sans moi encore une fois._

_J'entends le rire sournois du vendeur derrière moi. Le connard !_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

**Nuit blanche II**

**PDV Isabella Swan**

_C'est la deuxième fois en une nuit que je rate mon train, mais le pire dans tout ça c'est que celle-ci contrairement à la gare de Tulsa est fréquenté par des gens qui m'ont l'air pas très net. Moi qui désespérait à Tulsa car la gare était déserte, j'aurai aimer que celle-ci le soit aussi. Mon compagnon de voyage est surement bien installer dans le train, je donnerai tout pour y être aussi. Ça m'apprendra à me plaindre et aussi à vouloir aider les mannequins friqué aux tendances suicidaire qui vagabondent dans les trains. Il faut que je me calme-toi, il y a surement un bureau ici où l'on pourra t'aider, il doit bien y avoir un responsable qui travail de nuit, ça devrait être comme dans les hôpitaux et aéroports mais là personne...Enfin si j'aperçois l'accueil. Ouf!_

_J'entre et explique mon problème à ce vieux monsieur qui lui aussi m'a l'air louche mais bon je n'ai personne d'autre vers qui me tourner._

**- Je comprends votre problème mademoiselle, je vais appeler le directeur de la prochaine gare pour qu'ils prennent en charges vos affaires que vous pourrez ensuite récupérer à Amarillo, mais je ne peux rien faire de plus pour vous.**

**- Mais comment je vais me rendre là-bas ?**

**- Vous auriez du être plus prudente avant, la vie c'est comme les rails des train si vous incliner ne serai-ce que d'un centimètre une rail, votre trajectoire prendra un tout autre tournant.**

_Mais pour qui il se prend se vieux radoteur, philosophe à ses heures perdus._

**- ...Moi aussi j'ai raté plusieurs trains, mais à l'époque j'étais un homme...Pas que je n'en soit plus un hein ? je suis toujours un homme, mais vous vous êtes une jeune femme, séduisante qui plus est...Une jeune femme c'est comme un placard ouvert, vous savez ce qui peut arriver ?**

_Inclinement de la tête et rabattage de cils et sourire angélique._

**- Non, je ne sais pas monsieur.**

**- Je vais vous le dire, lors du passage à l'âge adulte une fille subit toute sorte de changement corporelle pour devenir une femme ça commence quand...**

_Nan mais je rêve ?...On est vraiment en pleins Texas, si seulement je pouvais appeler Chuck Norris pour qu'il lui fasse fermer son clapet._

**- Excusez-moi monsieur, j'ai une question.**

**- Allez-y je vous écoute.**

**- Votre discours, c'est gratuit...ou bien vous aller me demander de l'argent ?**

**- Et bien non c'est gratuit.**

**- Très bien...PARCE QUE JE N'AI PAS D'ARGENT ! Vous allez me faire le plaisir d'appeler votre collègue afin que mes bagages soient réceptionner, pour le reste je pense résoudre mes problèmes toute seule ! Merci bien et au revoir.**

_Un problème de résolu, maintenant il faut que je trouve un moyen d'aller à la gare d'Amarillo tout en sachant que c'est la nuit et qu'une bande de voyous me regarde et surtout je n'ai pas un sou pour voyager. Merde voilà que les voyous s'approchent et ils ont l'air tous bourré, ça pue d'ici. Calme-toi, ne leurs montrent pas que tu as peur soit forte !_

**- C'est vraiment dommage, il n'y a pas un seul train avant demain matin qu'est-ce qu'elle va faire maintenant la pauvre chérie ?**

**- Et en plus elle est toute seul.**

**- Surtout qu'une fille c'est comme un placard ouvert.**

_Grrr Quel bande de cons !_

**- Arrêter cette comédie tout de suite et cassez-vous !**

_Bella t'aurai pu dire autre chose merde ! j'aurai pu être plus poli en leurs demandant par exemple 'Auriez-vous l'amabilité de me laisser' ou encore 's'il vous plaît ne me violer pas par pitié !'_

**- T'as vu comment elle parle ! c'est une vrai tigresse et j'aime ça.**

**- Ferme là Stefan ! Laissez cette pauvre créature tranquille sinon elle va avoir peur de nous...Elle va penser qu'on est méchant alors que c'est le contraire on est très gentil et on ne lui veut que du bien.**

_Ajoutez avec ça le sourire sadique. J'ai l'impression d'être dans un film, et c'est pas du tout une comédie romantique. Côté positif de l'histoire: je serai déjà morte à cause de leur haleine avant qu'ils n'aient eus le temps de faire quoique se soit._

**- Ma jolie on veut juste t'aider avant que quelqu'un de malhonnête profite de la situation.**

**- Hey Damon ne la laisse pas passer la nuit seul dans cette gare comporte-toi en gentleman, propose lui de partager ton lit.**

**- Merci bien mais j'ai besoin de personne alors cassez-vous !**

**- Mais c'est qu'elle mord aussi ! Plus aucune politesse avec la jeunesse d'aujourd'hui, on lui propose de l'aider et elle...**

**- La ferme ! Je vous ai rien demander alors laissez-moi. Le prochain qui s'approche de moi je lui fou une tarte.**

_Et bien Bella je ne te savais pas autant d'assurance et d'audace, mais bon s'il faut mourir autant le faire avec dignité. Et puis t'as vu pire à New-York, ils n'ont pas l'air si méchant que ça._

**- Hey Damon une tarte c'est mieux que rien au moins comme ça elle te touchera.**

**- Si ça peut vous rendre heureuse allez-y gifler moi.**

_Et ce con me tend sa joue et c'est vraiment trop tentant mais je ne veux pas lui donner autant d'importance et lui faire plaisir. Il faut que je sorte de cette gare. Je cours vers la sortie et ces cons me suivent en chantant une chanson des Bee Gees. Pathétique, ils sont tellement bourrés qu'ils arrivent à peine à mettre un pied devant l'autre._

_Je me retrouve enfin à l'extérieur quand un mec me barre la route avec sa moto._

**- Allez monte ma jolie.**

**- Quoi ?**

_C'est qui ce mec, putain c'est ma soirée ou quoi ? C'est bien ma chance ça, à chaque fois qu'il y a des mecs louches et taré c'est pour Bella ! Ça doit être un affreux cauchemar et vivement que je me réveille, il faut que je me pince...Aieeeeee merde ça fait mal._

**- J'te connais pô toi, tu dois être nouvelle. Pourquoi t'es fringué comme ça ? Et puis j'men fou t'as l'air hyper sexy j'ai hâte de voir ce qui se cache derrière ses vêtements, monte ma poulette. Je suis ton homme pour cette nuit et si t'es aussi bonne que t'en à l'air je te filerai même un gros pourboire. Allez grimpe.**

_QUOI ? Il est sérieux ce mec ? pour qui il me prends...Attends voir...Je ne suis pas seule dans cette ruelle et que vois-je autour de moi...quelques femmes habillé par des petits morceaux de tissus et maquillés comme des travelo...OH MON DIEEEEEEEU ! Je suis entouré de prostitués et il doit penser que j'en suis une._

_Je m'approche doucement de lui afin qu'aucune d'entre elles ne m'entende._

**- Je ne suis pas ce que vous croyez...**

**- Tu n'est pas quoi ? parle plus fort ma jolie.**

_Tu veux un micro ? C'est ça parle plus fort que tout le monde nous entende._

**- Je ne suis pas comme elles.**

**- Tu n'est pas comme elles, qui ?**

_Ta gueule connard !_

**- Je ne suis pas ce genre de femme...**

**- Quel genre de femmes ?**

_Il est trop con ce mec. Réfléchit Bella, que faut-il faire quand on sent qu'on est dans la mouise totale...COURIR. J'essaie de courir le plus vite possible je me retourne et le mec en moto me suit suivi des Bee Gees. S'il vous plaît petit Jésus, je ne vous ai jamais rien demander de toute ma vie mais s'ils vous plait envoyer moi un ange gardien ou quelque chose pour me protéger même un vampire._

_Alors que tout mes espoir se sont envolés je vois au loin une silhouette qui m'a l'air familière...Ce n'est pas un ange mais c'est lui ! et c'est mieux que rien._

_Je le rattrape et me jette dans ses bras._

**- Merci mon Dieu.**

_Je romps notre étreinte enfin mon étreinte parce que Robert n'a pas bouger d'un centimètre et je le vois les yeux grand ouvert surement étonné de me voir là._

**- Tu as...Tu as encore raté ton train ?**

**- Salut moi c'est Isabella Marie Swan, et je suppose que tu ne t'appelle pas Robert.**

_Je lui tend ma main, et après une seconde d'hésitation il join la sienne dans une brève poignée de main._

**- Moi c'est Edward Cu...C'est Edward.**

**- Enchanté Edward, je n'ai jamais été aussi enchanté de rencontré une personne avant aujourd'hui...Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que tu es la cause de tout mes ennuis aujourd'hui ! Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit à Tulsa ? Je ne te lâcherai pas tant que je ne serai pas à Phoenix. J'ai vu que tu avais de l'argent sur toi et c'est pourquoi en parfait gentleman nous allons trouver un hôtel pour y passer la nuit, je suis morte de fatigue, et puis demain matin nous irons à Amarillo pour aller récupérer mes bagages et enfin tu me raccompagnera chez moi à Phoenix...Allez, tu attends quoi ? On y va...Je te laisserai m'insulter sur la route si ça peu enlever cette grimace de ton jolie visage. Je suis pas aussi tyranique que j'en ai l'air, tu devrait rencontrer mon grand-père...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

**Nuit Blanche III**

**PDV Edward Cullen**

_Cette fille ne me laissera donc jamais tranquille. J'abandonne. Quoique je fasse nos chemins se croisent toujours et je sens que je n'aurai pas la paix tant que je ne l'aurai pas raccompagné jusqu'à chez elle. De toute façon je n'ai rien d'autre à faire et puis peut-être en rendant service j'aurai fait un bonne action même si je sais pertinemment que ma place est en enfer._

**- Edward n'est-ce pas merveilleux ce que nous vivons ?**

_Mais de quoi elle parle ? c'est une des journée les plus horrible que j'ai vécu, j'aurai dû être mort il y a déjà plusieurs heures et me voilà maintenant à marcher dans les sombres ruelles d'Oklahoma City en pleine nuit._

**- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de merveilleux à être paumé à 4h45 du mat' dans des rues sordides avec une folle furieuse.**

**- Tout doux...J'espère que demain tu sera de meilleur humeur, j'imagine que tu ne dois pas être comme ça tout les jours sinon je plains ton entourage.**

_Bella me surprendra toujours, elle a beau m'exaspérer parfois et même très souvent mais elle est tellement mignonne que j'ai envie de la prendre dans mes bras et la serrer très fort. Elle a l'air tellement fragile mais en même temps tellement forte...Cette fille est une énigme. Et le pire dans tout ça c'est qu'à des moments elle réussit même à me remonter le morale mais ça je ne vais pas lui dire sinon elle va devenir encore plus énervante._

**- Tu sais Bella, j'ai rencontré des milliers de personnes dans ma vie, j'ai beaucoup voyagé et j'ai vu toute sorte de gens mais des comme toi c'est la première fois.**

**- C'est vrai ? Je prends ça comme un compliment...Et j'aime croire moi aussi que je suis unique.**

_Son sourire pourrai faire fondre la banquise, cette fille va définitivement causé ma perte. Je n'avais jamais ressentis ça avant , je me sens tellement bien avec elle. je me sens presque serein. Comme ci nous étions dans un monde différent._

**- Edward, Tu ne trouves pas que la vie est étrange parfois. On planifie les choses et puis parfois tout ne ce passe pas comme prévu et on a des surprises, bonnes ou mauvaises certes mais c'est ce genre de vie que j'ai toujours souhaiter. Une vie pleine de surprises et de rebondissements. Regarde ce matin je pensais prendre mon train et arriver à la gare de Pheonix en début de matinée et me voilà là, maintenant en pleins milieu de nulle part avec...toi. J'ai couru deux fois après des trains que j'ai raté, j'ai secouru une pauvre âme en détresse, j'ai presque eus le droit à un cour sur la sexualité, on m'a prise pour une fille de joie et j'ai failli me faire violer par des mecs bourrés...Une journée bien remplie en somme.**

_J'avoue que parfois j'ai peur sur le moment mais une fois que tout est fini et que j'y repense ça me fait marrer et puis c'est des chapitres en plus dans le 'aventures de Bella'. J'ai hâte de raconter mes péripéties à mes petits enfants devant la cheminée avec des cookies et du lait..._

_Je vois que je ne suis pas le seul qui fasse fort dans les clichés._

**- Dit-moi Edward tu ne t'ai pas amusé aujourd'hui ?**

**- On devrait te mettre dans un musée, je suis sûr que des gens pariaient pour te voir. Tu es un sacré numéro.**

**- C'est l'hôpital qui ce fou de la charité. Je pense que celui de nous deux qui est le plus un cas c'est bien toi mon cher Edward ! Tu ne parles pas et tu n'as même pas la politesse de faire la conversation avec moi alors que tu m'as bousculer et renverser mon café sur moi sans même une excuse, tu as failli te jeter hors du train, tu descends à une station inconnu pour te morfondre sur un banc, tu conduis comme un malade et a failli nous faire tuer et maintenant nous sommes là dans cette ruelle...C'est quoi ton problème ?...Désolé désolé désolé j'ai failli oublier, monsieur ne raconte ses problèmes à personne...Tu as vu le dernier film d'Anthony Hopkins il est géniale ! c'est qui ton acteur préféré ? aller tu peux me le dire c'est pas un secret...**

_Ouf sauver par le gong où plutôt par l'hôtel au bout de la rue._

**- On y est !**

_Bon il a pas l'air terrible, je dirai même que c'est le genre de motel qu'utilisent les prostitués du coin qui sont d'ailleurs nombreuses dans ce quartier, mais il n'y à rien d'autre donc nous n'allons pas faire les difficiles. Nous entrons donc et je me dirige vers l'accueil._

**- Bonsoir, je voudrais...**

_Alors que je sortais ma carte de crédit le type du motel arrêta mon geste._

**- Désolé mec on prend que du cash.**

_Merde, et je ne pense pas qu'il y ai de guichet dans le coin pour retirer du liquide. Il doit surement me rester un peu de monnaie...mince Il me reste pas grand chose enfin je pense pas que ça suffira. Le mec semble comprendre mon problème._

**- Si tu veux mec je peux te louer la chambre pour quelques heures je ne pense pas que ça prendra une journée entière pour faire...tu sais.**

_Et en plus de ça il pense que je suis venu tirer mon coup avec Bella. Si j'accepte il pensera qu'il a raison et ça serait irrespectueux envers Bella._

**- Non, dites moi plutôt où je pourrai trouver un guichet dans le coin.**

**- Edward je pense qu'il a raison, nous n'avons pas besoin d'une nuit entière et...**

**- Non Bella laisse moi lui parler.**

**- On a pas beaucoup d'économies et y a rien dans les environs.**

_elle se tourne ensuite vers le type._

**- On louera la chambre en fonction de l'heure.**

**- Bella tu ne comprend pas ce qu'il veut dire...**

**- Edward il n'y a pas à avoir honte de ça, quelques heures suffiront, déjà qu'une bonne partie de la nuit est passé.**

_Cette fille est vraiment folle à lier ! Son innocence me donne presque envie de rire._

**- Pour combien d'heures souhaitez-vous louer une chambre ?**

**- Euh...Je pense que 3h suffiront..A moins que nous prenions 4h pour ne pas prendre de risque. Edward je pense que 4h feront l'affaire non ?**

_Je me tourne vers le type, je n'arrive pas à m'empêcher de sourire et le mec du guichet aussi._

**- On prendra 4h si c'est ce que madame veut.**

_Je lui donne l'argent et le mec me fait un clin d'œil accompagné d'un large sourire. Bella se dirige alors vers l'escalier tandis que le type me demande d'approcher pour me chuchoter quelque chose._

**- Où tu l'as trouver ?**

**- Dans le train.**

**- Elles sont même dans les trains maintenant ?Bonne idée de marketing.**

**- Qu'es-ce que tu penses d'elle ?**

**- Elle est canon**

**- Merci**

**- Aller Mec va profiter de tes 4h**

**- J'y compte bien.**

_Arrivé à la chambre, Bella était assise en tailleur sur le lit me fixant de manière menaçante...Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ?_

**- Qu'est-ce que vous chuchotiez toi et le type du motel tout à l'heure ?**

**- Bella tu es vraiment comique tu sais.**

**- Je sais, mais je ne fait pas que dans l'humour...Je me débarbouille pas mal en karaté aussi.**

**- Euh...Oui très intéressant, c'est noté.**

**- Je voulais seulement t'informer et je suis ceinture noir aussi.**

**- Oh je vois, c'est une sorte d'avertissement au cas ou il me viendrai à l'esprit de vouloir te violer.**

**- Tout à fait, et ce n'est pas parce que je suis une fille que je ne peux pas te botter le cul mon pote !**

_Si son regard n'était pas aussi sérieux j'aurai pu croire à une blague._

**- Ne t'en fait pas, je n'ai pas du tout l'intention de te violer si ça peux te rassurer.**

**- De toute façon tu ne pourrais pas.**

_Je rêve où c'est presque un défi ? Si je n'étais pas un gentleman je l'aurai prise toute de suite sur ce lit pour lui montrer de quoi j'étais capable surtout que ce n'était pas l'envie qui manquait._

**- Mais je n'en ai pas envie.**

**- Mais même si tu en avais envie tu n'y arriverai pas.**

**- Bella, serait-tu en train de me provoquer pour que je te viole ?**

**- Non je voulais simplement clarifier les choses, tout à l'heure quand je t'ai vu et que je me suis jeter dans tes bras...et ensuite je t'ai demander de m'emmener à l'hôtel...et...**

_C'est la première fois que je vois Bella embarrassée._

**-...Je ne voudrais pas que tu comprenne autre chose, je ne suis pas ce genre de fille.**

**- Ah bon ? Et quel genre de fille es-tu Bella ?**

_Voilà que son jolie sourire reprend le dessus._

**- Je suis plutôt vieux jeu, un peu fleure bleu et romantique et je ne suis la femme que d'un seul homme...Jacob.**

_Pourquoi est-ce que je ressens ce pincement au cœur à chaque fois qu'elle mentionne son petit copain. Ça ne peut pas être de la jalousie je ne connais cette fille que depuis moins de 24 heures, de plus qu'avec Jessica j'ai appris la leçon...Ne plus jamais tomber amoureux mais alors pourquoi je me sens tellement attiré par Bella...Est-ce purement physique, non c'est bien plus que ça malheureusement._

**- Moi aussi je ne suis l'homme que d'une seul femme...Hmm...Jessica.**

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me prends de dire ça ? Je pense que c'est surtout pour lui clouer le bec, elle qui me montre son bonheur alors que moi je sombre, je crois que je suis jaloux de Bella tout simplement, sa joie de vivre, son bonheur et son enthousiasme. Je l'envie et elle me fascine._

_Et je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi je sors mon portefeuille qui contient encore la photo de Jessica., Certes c'est une garce mais elle est très mignonne enfin loin de la beauté naturelle de Bella certes mais pas trop mal. Bella m'arrache alors la photo des mains pour la regarder._

**- Hmm plutôt canon ta copine, tu es vraiment chanceux.**

_C'est la chose la plus absurde qu'on m'ai dite, mais bon comment peut-elle le savoir._

**- Non je ne suis pas du tout chanceux je suis même la poisse en personne.**

**- Ah je vois ! C'est donc ça ton problème...Cette fille t'as quittée ?**

**- C'est la vie qui m'a quittée...**

**- Je ne comprends pas.**

**- ...**

**- Je l'avais presque oublier celui-là. Le fameux silence ! Ce n'est pas juste, je t'ai raconté tout sur moi et toi tu ne veux même pas me dire ce qui t'arrives, tu me déçois. Et puis c'est plus facile de ce confier à un étranger surtout que d'ici demain chacun fera sa route...**

**- ...**

**- Edward j'ai la solution ! regarde cette photo une dernière fois, tiens là j'arrive.**

Mais à quoi elle joue ? Et qu'est-ce qu'elle veux que je fasse avec cette photo. Tiens voilà qu'elle reviens avec...un briquet ?

**- Edward je veux que toi et cette photo alliez au petit coin ensemble...**

**- Pardon ?**

**- Laisse moi finir pauvre andouille ! Je veux que tu brûles cette photo en la regardant pour ensuite la jeter et tirer la chasse pour la laisser définitivement sortir de ta vie, tu verra tu te sentira beaucoup mieux ensuite.**

Autant faire ce qu'elle me dit, j'ai surtout pas envie de la contrariée et puis je ne peux pas me sentir encore plus mal que maintenant. Après avoir accomplie ce que Bella m'avais conseiller je retourne dans la chambre et je vois qu'elle me regarde, elle attends surement une réaction de ma part.

**- Tu sais Bella, au début je pensais que toutes ces gamineries étaient ridicules mais je dois t'avouer que je me sens beaucoup mieux, même si ça parait idiot.**

**- Si tu te sens mieux alors je suis contente.**

Voilà qu'elle se lève et s'approche de moi tout en me toisant de haut en bas.

**- Tu sais Edward tu es un mec plutôt canon, très bien foutue...hmmm...Apparemment.**

Ces rougeur lui vont à merveille, ça lui donne un air encore plus angélique.

Tu à l'air d'être riche, sympathique et hétéro...Tu peux avoir toutes les filles que tu veux et je suis sûr que parmi ce tas tu trouvera la femme de ta vie. Et puis tu peux me croire, je suis une fille ou non ? Question stupide, bref chaque fille aimerait avoir un homme comme toi dans sa vie. Qui sait si je n'étais pas avec Jacob j'aurai très bien pu tomber amoureuse de toi ! Imagine ça aurait été marrant. Edward et Bella, Bella et Edward ça sonne plutôt bien non ?

Bella c'est officiel je t'adore ! J'ai jamais autant souris depuis ces dernières semaine que aujourd'hui en compagnie d'une presque inconnue.

**- Edward pourquoi tu me regarde comme ça ? J'ai quelque chose sur la figure ?**

**- Non, c'est simplement que...J'aurai tellement aimer être comme toi.**

**- Hmmm désolé mais je pense que c'est impossible. Attend une minute je viens d'avoir une super idée, je dirai même géniale, fantastique !**

Je la sens tout à coup surexcité, elle se regarde de haut en bas et tourne sur elle même et je vois qu'elle essaie même de regarder ses fesses...

**- Edward comment tu me trouves ?**

Qu'est-ce que je pourrai bien lui répondre, Bella tu es magnifique avec un charme fou et un corps de rêve...Non Edward sors lui la version plus soft.

**- Bella je te trouve...tu es...comment dire très...**

_BOOM BOOM BOOM_

**- OUVREZ LA PORTE ! SORTEZ DÉPÊCHEZ VOUS ! LA POLICE ARRIVE !**

Merde ! encore des ennuis. Ce motel est remplis de prostitués. S'ils me trouvent avec Bella dans la chambre que vont-ils pensés ? Bella n'a pas d'affaire ni aucune pièce d'identité et moi je ferai la une du New-York Times de demain, j'imagine déjà les gros titres. Edward Cullen arrêter dans un motel en charmante compagnie à Oklahoma city. Merde il faut qu'on sortent d'ici au plus vite, j'attrape Bella par le bras et je l'entraîne avec moi dans le couloir où tout les clients du motel courent dans tout les sens.

**- Bella il faut courir.**

**- Mais pourquoi ?**

**- La police arrive.**

**- Et alors ?**

**- Cour !**

**- SORTEZ TOUS EN SILENCE PAR LA PORTE DE DERRIÈRE. Et toi la Mamzelle du train si tu voulais pas courir t'aurai pu au moins prendre une valise pour faire semblant d'être une touriste.**

**- Mais mes bagages sont dans le train.**

**- Qu...quoi ?...La prochaine fois tu louera un wagon où tu pourra travailler tranquillement.**

Il ne manquait plus que ça ! Comme je m'y attendais Bella ne comprends pas alors sans attendre je l'entraine de nouveau avec moi vers la sortie de secours.

- E**dward de quoi ce type parlait ?**

**- Rien, rien d'important, accélère un peu Bella.**

**- Ok mais je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi on court, je n'ai pas l'habitude de faire du footing à cette heure ci de la nuit. Et j'ai trop couru aujourd'hui, j'ai l'impression d'avoir couru le marathon.**

Et c'est comme ça qu'à 5h30 du matin on a réussis à trouver une gare routière et un car en direction de Amarillo. Alors que je m'affalais dans mon siège je voyais Bella en train de faire une prière. Son grand-père est pasteur m'avait-elle dit je comprends mieux pourquoi.

**- ... S'il vous plaît bon dieu, j'en ai assez pour cette nuit. Je sais que je t'ai toujours demander une vie pleine d'aventures et de surprises mais je t'en prie j'en ai eu pour mon compte aujourd'hui rendez cette nouvelle journée qui commence ennuyeuse.**

Après quelques minutes je voyais que Bella avait la tête appuyé contre la vitre mais ne dormait toujours pas, et je voulais lui poser une question.

**- Bella je voulais te demander...Pourquoi est-ce que toute à l'heure à l'hôtel tu voulais savoir comment je te trouvais ?**

Qui aurait cru que ma question allait lancer autant d'enthousiasme, elle a réagis au quart de tour que j'ai même sursauter.

**- Ah ouiiiiiiiiiiii ! J'avais presque oublié. Alors comment tu me trouves, un peu jolie ?**

Jolie ? Elle est bien plus que ça, Oh Bella si tu savais !

**- Beaucoup plus que jolie.**

J'aime lorsqu'elle rougie, elle est d'autant plus magnifique.

**- Géniale ! Si tu me trouve jolie alors tu va adorer ma sœur !**

_QUOI ? Pourquoi est-ce que je me sens déçu tout à coup, qu'est-ce que je croyais de toute façon ? Qu'elle parlais pour elle-même ? Qu'elle allait abandonner son copain pour moi un looser dépressif. Et d'abord depuis quand j'espérais qu'il se passe quelque chose entre nous, c'est pas l'idée qui me déplait mais de toute façon elle a un copain._


	8. Chapter 8

_Salut tout le monde,_

_Désolé ceci n'est pas un chapitre. Je suis en train de rééditer les anciens chapitres vu qu'en me relisant j'ai trouver pas mal d'erreurs et j'ai changer quelques petits trucs. Je finis mon petit bordel et je vous rajoute la suite demain :)_

_Bonne soirée tout le monde ;)_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9

_**On choisit pas sa famille**_

PDV Edward Cullen

Je dois avouer que c'était plutôt pas mal ce plongeon, Bella n'avait pas tort sur ce coup là. Et plus je la connaissais, plus je m'attachais à elle et plus j'appréhendais le moment de la séparation. Ce sentiment est-il partagé ? Je ne pense pas non, elle va retrouver sa famille et puis il y ce Jacob. Et moi dans tout ça, que vais-je faire après l'avoir ramené chez elle ? Je ne préfère même pas y penser pour le moment je vais faire comme Bella et vivre au jour le jour et ne pas penser au lendemain.

**- Bella nous avons deux choix, soit on attends jusqu'à demain matin le prochain train ou bien nous prenons de nouveau le car et nous arriverons à Phoenix en fin de soirée.**

**- Je veux arriver le plus vite possible, mon grand-père va faire un infarctus sinon.**

**- Ok je vais prendre deux billets alors.**

Une fois installé à l'intérieur du car, je me demandais si je pouvais lui dire qui j'étais réellement. J'ai vraiment envie de me confier à elle, ça me fera du bien même si je sais qu'après elle ne me verra plus comme avant.

**- Tu as déjà entendu parlé de Carlisle Cullen ?**

**- L'homme d'affaire ? Oui j'avais fait un article sur lui quand j'étais à la fac. Il est mort il y a plus d'un ans. Pourquoi ?**

**- Et bien...Je suis son fils.**

**- Quuuuuuoi ? Tu veux dire que tu es Edward...Cullen ?**

**- Oui, du moins c'est ce qui est écrit sur ma carte d'identité.**

**- C'est vrai que ta mère s'est enfui avec un autre homme ?...Aïe Merde ! Désolé je voulais pas dire ça.**

**- Ce n'est rien tu n'as pas à être désolé, c'est la vérité. Si un mère est capable d'un acte aussi égoïste et...**

**- Mr Cullen, vous ne devriez pas parler aussi irrespectueusement de votre mère.**

**- Et pourquoi pas ? Cette femme a détruit notre famille, elle nous a foutue la honte et mon père il...Pourquoi devrais-je la respecter ?**

**- Parce que c'est toujours ta mère et surtout parce qu'elle était amoureuse. Tu ne peux pas comprendre ses sentiments puisque c'est ta mère mais toi tu devrais savoir que lorsqu'on est amoureux on ne vois même plus la différence entre le bien et le mal, on est prêt à tout pour cette personne.**

**- Bella on ne vie pas dans un film ou un roman de Jane Austen.**

**- Tout le monde dit qu'en amour tout est permis.**

**- Ils mentent tous, ce ne sont que des conneries.**

**- Ok ok...Donc tu dois être super riche ! Super ! Laissons tomber l'idée du chalet à la montagne et optons plutôt pour une immense villa aux Caraïbes.**

Je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre comment elle réussit toujours à me faire sourire dans un moment pareil, surtout de passer du coq à l'âne aussi spontanément. Cette fille est vraiment spécial.

Le reste du voyage se passa dans la tranquillité, Bella me racontait quelques unes de ses péripéties à NY tout aussi loufoques les unes que les autres. Mais c'est du Bella tout craché. Et c'est effectivement en fin de soirée que nous arrivions chez Bella. Et je la raccompagnais jusqu'à sa porte.

**- Bella tu vois je t'ai accompagné jusqu'à chez toi avec tes bagages je pense que maintenant tu n'a plus aucune raison de me poursuivre et me harceler. J'ai respecter ma part du marché0**

**- C'est quoi le plan maintenant ?**

**- Euh...que tu rentres chez toi je suppose.**

**- Allez viens il faut que je te présente ma famille.**

**- Est-ce qu'ils sont tous comme toi ? Je préfère m'en aller.**

**- Et tu vas aller où ?**

**- Je t'ai déjà demander de ne pas t'inquiéter pour moi je suis un grand garçon.**

**- De toute façon je ne te laisse pas le choix, si tu veux partir ce sera demain matin après une bonne nuit de sommeil.**

**- Non Bella vraiment je ne...**

_TOC TOC TOC_

**- Tais-toi ils arrivent et ne me fait pas de scène devant eux.**

En effet je vois plusieurs personnes dans le hall de la maison pour accueillir Bella chaleureusement. Sa famille à l'air de beaucoup l'aimer, ils ont tous l'air sympathique. Bella n'avait pas dit qu'elle ne vivait qu'avec sa mère et son grand-père ?

**- Oh Bella ma chérie j'étais si inquiète ! On t'attendait depuis ce matin déjà.**

**- Maman je n'ai plus 8 ans et arrête de t'inquiéter inutilement, regarde je suis là et en un seul morceaux.**

**- Bella regarde moi comment tu es toute maigrichonne, on ne te nourris pas là-bas ?**

**- Oncle Brad ne commence pas ! Au faite je ne suis pas venue seule je vous présente Edward Cu...Edward !**

Je la remercie d'un simple regard de ne pas avoir dit mon nom de famille.

**- Voici donc Edward et c'est grâce à lui si je suis ici en un seul morceaux d'ailleurs. Edward je te présente ma famille, voici maman Renée, mes deux oncles Brad et Pete ainsi que ma nièce Kristen et mon neveu Stewart les enfants de Brad et voici sa femme Lauren.**

Après les présentations sa mère me conduisit dans le salon où était installer le patriarche de la famille, celui que j'identifiai comme étant le grand-père. D'ailleurs à peine entrer dans la pièce plus aucun son ne sortit de la bouche de personne, et certains avaient même la tête baisser mon dieu qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? Cet homme est tellement imposant.

**- Bonjour grand-père**

**- Qui est ce jeune homme ?**

Je commence vraiment à avoir peur, le regard que me lance son grand-père me donne froid dans le dos. On se serait cru dans une scène du parrain...Enfin sans le costard et le cigare dans la bouche.

**- C'est un ami grand-père.**

**- Quel genre d'ami ?**

**- Ce n'est pas ce genre d'ami grand-père.**

**- De quel genre alors ?**

**- Seulement un ami grand-père**

**- Alors pourquoi tu l'a amenés à la maison.**

Tiens je me demande pourquoi à cet instant j'aurai aimé être dans un trou...bien profond le trou.

**- Grand-père cet homme m'a aidé, j'ai raté mon train et il m'a raccompagné jusqu'ici. S'il n'avait pas été là je ne sais pas ce que j'aurai fais. J'étais seule, et puis je suis une fille...Une fille c'est comme un placard ouvert.**

**- C'est seulement un ami alors ? Parce qu'à mon âge je peux tout deviner en une seconde surtout ce qui se passe entre une fille et un garçon. Quel est son nom ?**

Est-ce que je dois répondre, il ne s'est pas adressé à moi directement mais il me regarde.

**- Je m'appelle Edward...Edward Smith.**

**- Que fait-tu dans la vie ?**

**- Je suis...pianiste.**

**- Oui moi il m'arrive de jouer quelques morceaux mais quel est ton vrai métier ?**

**- Je vous l'ai dis je suis musicien.**

**- Bon quoique vous soyez, je vous suis très redevable. Vous sembler être un jeune homme de bonne famille et on vous remercie d'avoir aidé notre Bella. Vous devez absolument rester avec nous quelques jours pour qu'on vous remercie convenablement**.

**- C'est à dire que je...**

**- Ce n'était pas une question mais une affirmation.**

Ok dit comme ça sa change tout. Moi qui pensais que Bella exagérais quand elle parlais de son grand-père, je comprends pourquoi elle est partit à New-York.

**- Oui très bien Monsieur.**

**- Que Dieu vous protège.**

Après avoir soufflé quelques instants, la famille entière m'entraîna dans la salle à manger pour nous gaver. C'est fou ce qu'ils mangent ! Avec un seul repas ils auraient pu nourrir tout les habitants du Niger.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10

_**La visite surprise**_

PDV Isabella Swan

C'est avec amusement que je regardais Edward se faire assaillir par ma famille lors du repas, le pauvre il ne pouvait pas savoir que chez moi on mangeait comme des goinfres surtout oncle Pete qu'on surnomme Obelix et qui chantait d'ailleurs "Quand l'appétit va tout va" à tue-tête.

**- Edward tu n'as pas touché à mon chili con carne.**

**- Merci Madame Swan mais j'ai déjà assez manger pour aujourd'hui et même pour demain, merci encore pour votre hospitalité c'est très gentil mais je crois que mon estomac va exploser si j'avale encore une bouchée.**

**- Pas étonnant regard comment il est maigrichon, on dirait presque un squelette.**

**- C'est clair Pete ! En tout cas moi jamais je n'irai à New-York à croire que c'est la famine là-ba**s.

Il est trop mignon avec cet air de chien battu, il me fait les yeux du chat botté dans Shrek mais ça ne marche pas.

**- S'il te plait Bella aide-moi.**

**- Maman, est-ce que tu as fait goûter à Edward ton fameux Milk-Shake à la banane ?**

**- Ah oui très bonne idée ! je vais le chercher tout de suite dans la cuisine.**

**- Tu verra Edward jamais tu n'aura goûter un aussi bon Milk-Shake de ta vie.**

Oh Oh, à voir la tête qu'il fait il va vouloir ce venger à coup sûr.

**- Si tu ne manges rien, on va finir par se vexer. On veux juste te remercier d'avoir aidé notre nièce.**

**- Brad si c'est comme ça qu'on remercie les gens chez vous, je promets qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui je n'aiderai plus jamais la nièce de personne.**

**- Voilà Edward, goûte moi ce milk-shake. Bella ma chérie suis-moi je dois te parler de quelque chose d'important.**

30 min plus tard

_TOC TOC TOC_

**- Oui ?**

**- Edward c'est moi, il faut qu'on parle c'est urgent.**

**- Bella ? vas-y entre, je t'en pris fait comme chez toi.**

**- Hahaha très drôle, pourquoi tu fais cet drôle de tête ?**

**- Comme ci tu ne savais pas, mon ventre est sur le point d'exploser. J'ai jamais autant manger de ma vie, ta famille va finir par me tuer et moi qui pensais que c'était toi qui allait m'achever avant avec tes conneries.**

**- Edward je suis sérieuse il faut que je te confie un truc.**

Je le pousse pour qu'il s'assoit sur le lit, afin que je puisse prendre place à côté de lui.

**- J'ai un gros problème.**

**- Alléluia ! Enfin tu t'en rends compte c'est pas trop tôt. Je savais que tu allais réfléchir à mon idée d'aller voir un psy.**

**- Est-ce que ma famille t'aurai fait manger un clown ? Bon on a pas le temps de raconter des âneries. Je t'explique, je t'avais dit que ma famille ne voulait plus que je vois Jacob et...**

_TOC TOC TOC_

**- Edward je ne savais pas que tu attendais de la visite.**

**- Moi non plus...euh...ENTREZ.**

**- Angelaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! Je suis hyper contente que tu sois là, maman m'a dit que tu étais chez Anna et que tu rentrais tard.**

**- Salut Bell's, je suis contente de te voir tu m'as tellement manquée. Au faite maman m'a donné ses draps pour ton invité.**

**- Angie viens par ici que je te présente à Edward. Edward voici ma sœur Angela, bon maintenant que vous avez fait connaissance vous devez mettre en place un plan pour vous enfuir et vous marier.**

**- BELLA ! Je vois que tu n'as pas changer, toujours aussi barge. D'ailleurs qu'est-ce que tu fais dans cet chambre.**

**- Je vois qu'on est déjà possessive, madame joue déjà les jalouse. Ne t'inquiète pas on ne faisait rien de mal d'ailleurs c'est l'homme d'une seule femme il te sera éternellement fidèle. Bon c'est pas que je m'ennuie avec vous mais j'ai une nuit de sommeil à rattraper. Edward il faut que tu sois demain à 7h30 dans la petite clairière qui se trouve derrière la maison, tu verra il y a un petit chemin qui t'y conduira directement. **

Et c'est à 7h30 que je me retrouvais dans ma clairière en attendant Edward. Ma clairière, le seul endroit où je me sens vraiment bien. Petite j'y avais passé des journées entière à rêvasser, toute le monde savait que c'était mon petit coin à moi, mon jardin secret et personne n'y s'aventurait enfin quand j'étais petite j'y venais avec...Grrrr rien que de penser à lui ça me fou les boules.

**- Bonjour Bella.**

**- Salut Edward, viens assis-toi à côté de moi.**

**- Ok, maintenant dit-moi ce qui te tracasses.**

**- Charles-Henry Collins arrive !**

**- Euh...Attends voir, tu m'a parler de Jacob, Rosalie, tes amis à New-Yrok mais aucun d'entre eux ne s'appelle Charles-Henry. Avec un prénom pareil je m'en serai souvenu crois-moi. Quoique Edward aussi est pas mal dans le registre prénoms désuets.**

**- C'est le petit-fils de Fitzwilliam Collins, le meilleur ami de mon grand-père. Il était avec moi au catéchisme quand on était petits puis ils ont déménagé dans le Colorado et demain ils vont venir à la maison pour me voir. Mon grand-père m'a en quelque sorte fiancé à lui depuis qu'on était mômes et il avait fait la promesse à son meilleur ami sur son lit de mort que j'allais épouser Charles-Henry...**

**- Attends deux seconde, tu es en train de me dire qu'ils ne t'ont pas demandé ton avis ?**

**- ...Et bien, pour te dire la vérité quand on étaient petit j'aimais beaucoup jouer avec Charles-Henry et tout le monde disait qu'on faisait un très beau couple et qu'on allait se marier quand on serait grand. Et moi je rêvais de me marier depuis toute petite, je me voyais déjà dans ma robe blanche. Et quand on jouait au papa et la maman je ne laissais jamais Angela être la femme de Charles-Henry. Puis je l'avais emmené dans cette clairière et on s'était promis qu'on allait se marier et construire une maison ici...Mais j'avais huit ans, et depuis j'ai grandis et j'ai trouver cette idée ridicule...Mais le problème c'est que la mentalité de nos famille, elle, n'a pas grandi.**

**- Et maintenant tu comptes faire quoi ?**

**- Je dois m'enfuir.**

**- Pourquoi tu parles à chaque fois de fugue, la fuite n'amènera rien de bon.**

**- Je n'ai pas le choix !**

**- On a toujours le choix, c'est pas toi qui me sortait ce discour tantôt.**

**- Par exemple ?**

**- Pourquoi tu ne leurs dit pas que tu ne veux pas te marier avec ce Charles-Henry et tu essaies de les convaincre pour Jacob.**

**- Non il ne voudrons jamais, et tu connais mon grand-père maintenant. Et puis je cède facilement à la pression et je suis sûr qu'ils vont utiliser le chantage affectif. Next**

**- Ne te maries avec aucun d'entre d'eux.**

**- Je veux me marier avec Jake. Next !**

**- Arrange un coup entre Charles-Henry et Angela**

**- Elle ne voudra jamais. Next !**

**- Prouve que Charles Henry est impuissant.**

**- Il ne l'ai pas. Next !**

**- Quuuuoi ? et commence tu sais ?**

**- Ben c'est évident !**

**- Ca veux dire que toi et lui vous avez déjà...Personne ne vous surceillai quand vous jouiez à papa et maman.**

**- T'as vraiment des idées tordus, j'étais l'innonence incarné. Next !**

**- Tu l'as déjà vu le faire avec quelqu'un d'autre alors ?**

**- Mais t'es lourd avec cet histoire. Next !**

**- Maris-toi avec moi alors.**

**- NEEEEEEEEEXT !**

**- Désolé mais je n'ai pas d'autres idée, mais la fuite n'est pas une solution Bell's**

**- Nous devrions rentrer, tout le monde doit être réveillé maintenant et ils nous attendant surement pour le petit déj.**

Et quelques heures plus tard toute la famille était surexcité, tout le monde couraient de partout. Maman et Lauren s'activaient dans la cuisine pendant que les hommes s'occupaient du jardin et du barbecue, moi et Angie on rangeait la maison. Et mon grand-père...ben toujours sur son fauteuil avec sa bible. Maman avait sortis sa plus belle vaisselle et avait cuisiner pour tout un régiment à croire que c'était la famille royale d'Angleterre qui venait nous rendre visite.

La famille Collins est enfin arrivé et tout le monde se sautait dessus, ils avaient tous l'air si heureux de se retrouver. Nos deux familles se connaissaient depuis plusieurs générations déjà.

**- Regarde Edward comment ils sont tous heureux, personne ne se doute encore que ce soir je serai très loin d'ici !**

**- Je t'interdis de m'approcher tu es machiavélique, le diable en personne et puis ta famille et ton fiancé pourraient s'imaginer des trucs.**

**- Mais c'est une brillante idée ça ! Si Charles-Henry pense qu'il y a quelque chose entre nous il va surement annuler le mariage !**

**- Lâche mon bras tout de suite, j'ai pas envie de me faire tabasser par tes oncles.**

**- Qui a dit qu'une histoire d'amour était facile amour, dans les films il y a toujours une bagarre mais ne t'inquiète pas l'amour triomphe toujours mon chérie.**

**- Ton Charles-Appollon approche je vous laisse discuter.**

**- Edward reviens ici tout de suite..Ed !...Tête de mule !**

Voilà qu'il me laisse en plan pour aller jouer avec Stewart, ça ne m'étonne pas ils ont le même âge mental. Merde voilà que Charles-Henry arrive, j'avais complètement oublié à quel point il avait une tête de lèche cul, comment est-ce que j'ai pu m'imaginer me marier avec lui il à l'air vraiment d'un coincé.

**- Bien le bonjour Isabella, cela fait un éternité que l'on ne s'est pas vu.**

**- Bonjour Charles-Henry, en effet il me semble que notre dernière rencontre remonte à près de quatre années.**

**- Oui pour être plus précis je dirai trois ans et 7 mois, depuis le mariage de ma cousine Antoinette qui d'ailleurs vous salue.**

**- C'est fort aimable à elle.**

Pourquoi est-ce que je me mets à parler comme lui ? Et pourquoi tout le monde nous regarde et suis notre conversation comme s'ils regardaient un match de baseball.

Après avoir déjeuner, toute la famille était réunis au salon pour raconter toutes sortes d'anecdotes mais aussi ce que chacun à fait durant ces quatre années. L'après-midi touchait à sa fin et malgré que j'ai réussis à éviter Charles-Henry toute la journée, le moment de la confrontation était inévitable.

**- Isabella, nous devons discuter.**

**- Euh...Oui très bien allons dans le jardin.**

Après avoir discuter pendant 30 minutes sur sa propre personne qu'il aime tant d'ailleurs pour passer le temps j'essayai par le pouvoir psychique de faire exploser sa tête _(cf. clin d'oeils au fan de The big bang Theory')_ sans succès malheureusement. Lorsqu'il commença à aborder le sujet taboo je priai pour trouver une échappatoire et Yes ! Edward pousse Stewart sur la balançoire.

**- La vie d'un homme n'est complète que lorsque celui-ci rencontre sa moitié, une épouse idéale et j'ai toujours vue en vous cette...**

**- Désolé Charles-Henry je reviens tout de suite j'ai quelque chose à faire. **

Et je courais vers Edward et Stewart en laissant Charles-Henry en plan.

**- Stewart ta maman t'appelle et elle est très en colère.**

**- Mince ! elle a surement retrouver le vase que j'ai cassé tout à l'heure et que j'ai caché sous le canapé.**

Stewart partit il fallait que je trouve un nouveau plan pour éloigner Charles-Henry.

**- Enfin seul toi et moi mon petit Edward.**

**- Bella qu'est-ce que tu fais, ton fiancé arrive et s'il nous vois il va s'imaginer des trucs.**

**- Est-ce qu'ils nous voit là ?**

**- Oui, mais pourquoi...NOOOOON Bella je t'interdis de...**

Avant même qu'il ne puisse réagir je plaquais mes lèvres contre les siennes qui d'ailleurs au passage sont très douces, j'aurai vraiment aimer que ce baiser dur plus longtemps mais Edward m'a repousser avant que je n'ai eus le temps d'intensifier les choses. C'est fou mais lorsque mes lèvres avaient à peine toucher les siennes j'avais sentis une espèce de courant me traverser le corps j'ai même cru que mes jambes allaient lâcher.

**- Non Charles-Henry elle joue la comédie...**

Et c'est là que je dois remercier ma mère de m'avoir obliger à regarder avec elles tout ces soap opéra ridicules.

**- Oh Charles-Henry tu étais là ?**

**- Mais qu'est-ce que vous...**

**- Ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois.**

C'est la phrase qui ressors le plus souvent dans les séries. Et là je sors mon air embarrassé tout en triturant mes doigts comme un enfant qui se serai fait attraper après avoir fait une grosse bêtise. Edward lui à l'air furax.

**- Non je t'assure il n'y a rien entre moi et Bella, elle joue juste la comédie, dit-lui Bella.**

**- Euh...Oui...Eddinouchet a raison il n'y a rien entre nous, dit-lui toi qu'il ne s'est rien passé même à New-York pendant ces quatre années.**

**- Non ce n'est pas vrai, je ne la connaissais même pas, on s'est...**

**- Stop, je ne suis peut-être pas le mec le plus intelligent du monde mais j'ai des yeux et je sais ce que j'ai vu.**

Et sur ce, Charles-Henry retourna au salon aussi furax qu'Edward. Et moi j'en profitais pour m'enfuir dans ma chambre et ne redescendais que pour saluer la famille Collins qui allait séjourner dans notre guest house à 20 minutes de la maison, c'est un petit cottage au milieu de la forêt dont mon grand-père avait hérité de son père qui lui même l'a eut de son père qui lui aussi...bon vous avez compris le truc.

La nuit tomber, après avoir pris un bon bain chaud et pris quelques affaires dans mon sac à dos j'allais tout doucement vers la chambre d'amis pour réveiller Edward.

**- Bella tu es folle ou quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Si on te vois ici à cette heure là dans ma chambre...Et puis pourquoi tu as mis une veste et cette capuche et puis pourquoi tu à un sac à dos...Ne me dit pas que tu vas...**

**- Shhhhhhut parle doucement sinon je vais me faire prendre. Et oui je m'en vais et je suis venu te dire au revoir, tu peux rester encore ici autant que tu veux et retourner à New-York continuer ta vie.**

**- Attends une seconde, tu comptes t'enfuir et me laisser ici tout seul ?**

**- Pourquoi pas ?**

**- Charles-Henry et sa famille vont revenir demain et ils va surement leurs raconter ce qu'il a vu aujourd'hui et ton grand-père va surement me crucifié sur place.**

**- Alors viens avec moi.**

**- Mais si je viens avec toi alors ça voudra dire que Charles-Henry avait raison !**

**- Et alors tu t'en fou, c'est pas comme ci tu allai les revoir. Suis-moi.**

A peine arriver dans le hall que nous nous sommes fait griller par Angela qui allait surement au petit coin.

**- Où est-ce que vous allez comme ça ?**

**- Je reviendrais dans quelques jours je te le promet et j'appellerai demain mais s'il te plait ne dit rien à personne.**

**- MAMAAAAAAAAN ! Oncle Brad ! Oncle Pete ! Papiiiiiiiiiii VENEZ VITE BELLA VEUT S'ENFUIR !**

Et Merde ! j'attrapais le bras d'Edward pour qu'il me suive en courant.

**- Et que l'aventure continue !**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11

_**L'aventure continue.**_

PDV Edward Cullen

**- Bella tout n'est pas trop tard on peut encore revenir et tout expliquer.**

**- Non non non, je m'en vais et libre à toi de me suivre.**

**- Bien sûr que je te suis voyons.**

**- Bon à ton avis on part en train ou en bus ? Comment vas-t-on faire pour arriver à la gare. D'abord il nous faut trouver un taxi.**

**- Attends une minute. Tu veux dire que tu n'as rien prévu ? Est-ce que ça t'arrives de réfléchir parfois ?**

**- Arrête de me faire la moral, je ne savais pas qu'on allait se faire griller par Angie ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'arrêtes ? Qu'est-ce que tu regardes comme ça ?**

**- Suis-moi !**

**- Mais t'es un malade ma parole, noooon je ne retournerai pas à la maison...Aie lâche mon bras tu me fais mal Cullen !**

**- Tais-toi et avance, je sais exactement ce que je fais et je ne suis pas un crétin Swaaaaaaaaaan !**

**- T'as intérêt pour ton jolie petit cul de nous sortir de là parce qu'il est hors de question que je retourne chez moi.**

**- Shhhuuuuut suis moi je te dis et plus un mot, fais-moi confiance.**

Après s'être réfugié derrière la maison, on entendais déjà toute la famille crier dans la rue.

**- BELLAAAAA REVIENS !**

**- Angéla est-ce que tu sais quel direction ils ont pris ?**

**- Oui oncle Brad, ils allaient tout droit vers la grande route.**

**- J'en étais sûr ! ils sont surement en route pour la gare. Pete prends ta voiture et vas directement à la gare pendant que moi je fais un tour rapide dans le quartier et la gare routière. Vous autres restez ici et prévenez-moi s'il y a du nouveau. Papa retourne te reposer il fait froid dehors.**

**- Je le savais ! Je le savais bien qu'il y avait quelque chose entre ces deux là mais comme d'habitude personne ne m'écoute dans cette maison. Au premier regard j'avais su ce qu'il se passait.**

**- Mon pauvre petit chou, elle est si innocente elle ne connait rien à la vie. Je me demande pourquoi elle a fait ça.**

Innocente ? Cette fille est diabolique oui !

**- C'est ce petit enfoiré qui l'a perverti ! Il s'est bien jouer de nous.**

**- Pete surveille ton langage .**

**- Désolé papa mais je suis tellement hors de moi. Il nous a trompé ! On l'a accueilli sous notre toit et voilà qu'il...Si je l'attrape je vais lui faire sa fête !**

Merde, j'espère vraiment qu'ils ne vont pas nous retrouver sinon c'est le bûcher à coup sûr.

**- Edward qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant.**

**- On va rester ici un sagement ici et ne pas faire de bruit. Angela leur a dit qu'on étaient partit vers la grande route, tu vois si tu ne m'avais pas suivi on ce serai déjà fait attraper depuis longtemps. Ils vont surement chercher dans tout les coins du centre ville mais le dernière endroit où ils iront chercher c'est la maison.**

**- Oooooh Mais c'est que monsieur est très futé ! Alors Michael Scofield combien de fois tu as fugué dans ta vie ?**

**- Très drôle. Nous allons attendre dans la clairière jusqu'à ce qu'ils reviennent et c'est à ce moment là que nous iront trouver un taxi.**

**- Et tu comptes m'accompagner jusqu'où ?**

**- Comment ça ?**

**- Ben Forks c'est hyper loin et je suppose que tu vas rentrer à New-York.**

**- Parce que ton Jacob ne va pas venir te chercher à la gare ?**

**- Ben non. La vérité c'est que je ne lui ai pas dit que...**

**- Ne me dit pas que tu comptes t'enfuir pour le retrouver et qu'il n'est même pas au courant ?**

**- Je...**

J'étais tellement hors de moi mais je ne sais pas pourquoi je n'arrivais pas à être énervé contre elle, je ne peux tout simplement pas lui en vouloir ou alors pas pour très longtemps. Mais cette fille me dépasse, elle agit sans jamais ce soucier des conséquences. Mais c'est ce qui fait son charme après tout.

**- Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais tout ça ? Pourquoi joues-tu avec ta vie comme ça ?**

**- Parce que c'est mon jeu préféré...La vie ! Et toi c'est quoi, le football, le tennis, à moins que ce soit les courses de voiture vu comment tu conduis.**

**- Tu sais avant de te connaître je pensais que mes problèmes étaient les pire du monde, que je ne pouvais pas tomber plus bas mais maintenant...Comment je vais faire pour me débarrassé de ce problème.**

**- Tu n'es qu'un égoïste et moi dans l'histoire ?**

**- C'est toi qui as décidé de t'enfuir pour te marier avec ton copain. C'était ton plan, et moi dans tout ça je suis quoi ? Depuis que je te connais je n'ai pas dormis une seule nuit paisiblement, je me mets à dos ta famille qui d'ailleurs veulent tous ma peau, je m'enfuis au milieu de la nuit avec une fille pour qu'elle aille retrouver son copain...Et moi comment je finis dans tout ça...Seul ! Je repartirai comme je suis venu...Si au moins j'avais la fille.**

**- Ben je t'avais dit que tu pouvais prendre Angie avec toi. Ne t'en fait pas tout va s'arranger.**

Et voilà comment à chaque fois que j'essaie d'avoir une discutions sérieuse avec elle, ça tourne à la dérision.

**- Comment fais-tu pour prendre tout à la légère comme ça, la vie n'est pas un jeu Bella. On a tous des responsabilité et la vie n'est pas faite pour s'amuser tout le temps il faut rester sérieux.**

**- Tu as toujours été sérieux dans ta vie et tu ne t'ai jamais amusé. Regarde moi dans les yeux et ose me dire que ça t'as rendu heureux, que ça vaut le coup.**

Elle a toujours quelque chose à répondre, et puis je dois bien l'avouer c'est elle qui a raison une fois de plus. Elle m'énerve !

**- ...On ne peut pas contrôler notre destin, alors le mieux c'est d'en profiter et vivre chaque instant comme ci c'était le dernier. J'ai toujours suivis mon cœur et heureusement parce que si j'avais plutôt écouté ma conscience je serai déjà marié avec Charles-Henry et j'aurai trois enfants Bernard, Françoise et Jean-Jacques. Et donc si je suis mon cœur et que je me rends compte que tôt ou tard je me suis trompé et bien ça sera de ma faute à moi et à personne d'autre. Je veux être la maitresse de mon destin même si je fais des erreurs tant pis je me dirai que c'est moi qui a choisit ce chemin là. Je ne veux pas vivre dans le regret et me rendre compte qu'à 50 ans je ne n'ai pas vécu la vie dont je voulais mais à ce moment là il sera trop tard...J'ai un peu trop exagéré dans mon discours n'est-ce pas ?**

**- Un chouïa.**

**- Tu verra Edward dans quelques semaines quand tu te souviendra de ces moments qu'on a passé ensemble tu en gardera de bons souvenir, enfin je sais pas vraiment pour toi mais moi j'aime ces moments qu'on passent ensemble.**

J'aurai aimer que ce moment dur l'éternité, on était si bien tout les deux dans cette clairière c'était presque magique. Pendant qu'elle parlais j'étais perdu dans son regard et j'avoue que parfois je baissais les yeux au niveau de ses lèvres que j'aurai aimer embrassé une seconde fois, surtout que le baiser de cette après-midi ne comptais pas. Mais bon il faut bien que je me fasse une raison si elle fait tout ça c'est qu'elle doit vraiment être amoureuse de son Jacob...Arghfff je m'y ferai jamais !

Après 2 heures d'attente je réveillais Bella qui s'était endormis sur l'herbe fraîche, sa tête sur mes genoux.

**- Bella réveilles-toi, la voie est libre on peut y aller.**

**- Mmmmm laisse moi dormir Rosalie on n'a pas cours aujourd'hui et rends moi ma couverture.**

**- Bella c'est Edward et on est en pleins milieu de ta clairière. Debout on doit y aller.**

**- Merde !**

**- Merci pour moi.**

**- Je disais pas ça pour toi, aide-moi à me relever au lieu de me regarder comme ça.**

Après s'être levé et avoir parcouru le petit chemin nous nous retrouvons devant la maison qui était déserte mais eu lieu d'avancer rapidement Bella traînait des pieds et s'arrêta devant le portail de chez elle.

**- Bella qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**

**- Au revoir maison mais je te promets que je reviendrai très vite, je me marierai avec Jacob puis je reviendrai pour me faire pardonner même si je doit ramper à vos pied. Papi sera bien obliger d'accepter Jacob vu qu'il sera mon mari.**

**- Dépêches-toi Bella sinon on va nous voir.**

**- Edward attends...Est-ce que tu penses que c'est mal ce que je fais ?**

**- Oui...Mais quelqu'un m'a dit qu'en amour on ne faisait pas la différence entre le bien et le mal et que tout est permis en amour n'est-ce pas ? Si moi aujourd'hui je peux comprendre le geste de ma mère, tes parents comprendrons aussi pourquoi tu as fait ça.**

**- Edward tu es...Adorable ! Allons-y !**

Après avoir trouvé un taxi qui nous conduisit à l'aéroport de Phœnix nous avons pris un vol direct pour Forks et Dieu merci nous n'avons croiser aucun de ses oncle. Après avoir enfin embarqué nous pouvions nous installé confortablement et souffler tranquillement.

**- Donc maintenant tu es célibataire Edward, mais tu m'as l'air un peu timide. Je suis sûr que tu n'es pas du genre à prendre des initiatives.**

**- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu penses ça, je peux être quelqu'un de très ouvert et spontané.**

**- Mouai c'est ça ! Tu n'es surement pas du genre à aller accoster une nana en boîte, participer à des speed dating ou aller à des rendez-vous arrangé.**

**- Je pourrai très bien me débrouiller, je pourrai même te faire une démonstration.**

C'est moi qui ai dit ça, j'espère qu'elle ne va pas me prendre au mot.

**- Aaaah voilà qui devient intéressant, allez commence !**

**- C'est à dire que je...**

**- Nan Edward une parole est une parole. Imaginons que des amis nous ont arrangé un rendez-vous, allez sors moi le grand jeu.**

**- Bonsoir Bella, moi c'est Edward je suis heureux de te rencontrer. La sœur de la meilleure amie de la cousine du frère du grand-oncle de mon collègue ne dit que du bien de toi. Ils disent même qu'on formerai un très beau couple et que nous sommes fait l'un pour l'autre.**

**- Je n'en doute pas.**

**- Après avoir vécu toute ta vie à Phœnix est-ce que tu pourrai habiter à New-York pour le reste de ta vie ?**

**- Phœnix ou New-York tant qu'on ai bien avec la personne qu'on aime peu importe l'endroit...Enfin du moment que j'aille quand même de temps en temps rendre visite à ma famille.**

**- Bonne réponse ! Et après le mariage tu comptes travailler ?**

**- Évidement ! Tu veux que je devienne femme au foyer ?**

**- Nan, je trouve ça bien qu'une femme travail sérieusement et non seulement pour passer le temps.**

**- Bonne réponse !**

**- Et en ce qui concerne les enfants ?**

**- ...**

**- Tu dois me poser la question !**

**- Ah ouiii ! Est-ce que tu aimes les enfants ?**

**- Oui ! je voudrais d'abord une fille belle et intelligente comme toi mais avec ma personnalité sinon je plains les pauvres gens qui seront sur son passage puis je voudrais un garçon qui soit comme moi mais avec un petit peu de ton excentricité sinon il va finir seul et déprimé dans un train. Je ferai un très bon père, et lorsqu'un garçon tournera autour de notre fille d'un peu trop prêt je le démembrerai pour ensuite le brûler mais ça sera les enfants les plus gâté qui existent.**

**- Et tu penses que c'est en faisant ça que tu sera un bon père.**

**- Tu sera tellement une bonne mère que c'est n'est pas grave si je les gâtent un peu.**

**- Donc c'est moi qui me tape tout le sale boulot et c'est toi qui sera le papa cool.**

**- Tu verra notre famille sera parfaite...Mais il manque quelque chose sur la photo de famille pourquoi pas un petit chien.**

**- On l'appellera Bobby !**

**- Bobby ? cette stupide comme nom...Bon ok va pour Bobby. Donc on vivra heureux les enfants Bobby et toi.**

**- Alors comme ça je passe en dernière ?**

**- Non je voulais pas dire ça.**

**- Je crois que c'est trop tard.**

Et dans un élan je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je pris sa main dans les mienne tel un sandwich ou hot dog, mes mains étaient le pain alors que la sienne était la merguez_ (ndla: N'est-ce pas Leslie !)_ Et c'est tout en caressant sa main que je la regardait dans les yeux.

**- Non tu sais très bien que tu es la personne qui compte le plus à mes yeux, jamais personne ne passera avant toi. Tu es mon unique priorité et je t'aimerai pour au moins...disons...l'éternité !**

Après s'être regarder dans le yeux pendant plusieurs seconde je vis Bella détourner son regard, elle semblait embarrassé.

**- Edward tu te débouilles super bien, je suis sûr que tu trouvera très vite la femme de ta vie.**

**- Et si je l'avais déjà trouvé ?**

**- Quoi ?**

**- Nan rien laisse tomber.**

Et c'est sur cette phrase que chacun retourna dans ses pensés. Bella s'endormit jusqu'à la fin du vol. Arrivé à Forks nous prîmes un taxi jusqu'à La Push où vit Jacob avec son père.

**- Voilà nous y sommes.**

**- Edward il faut que je te présente Jacob je suis sûr que vous allez bien vous entendre.**

**- Non Bella je dois vraiment y aller cette fois. Merci pour toutes ses péripéties je dois dire que ça m'a fait beaucoup de bien et tu as réussis à me redonner le goût à la vie. Je ne te remercierai jamais assez pour tout ce que tu as fait et ce que tu es. Surtout ne change pas reste toujours aussi folle et farfelue. J'espère sincèrement que tu sera heureuse et puis qui sait nos chemin se croiseront peut-être un jour.**

**- Edward...**

**- Prends soin de toi Bella.**

Et après l'avoir regarder une dernière fois, je tournais les talons pour m'en aller.


	12. Chapter 12

**INTERMISSION**

PDV Externe.

Arrivé à New-York Edward se rendit à son bureau pour une grande réunion.

**- Bonjour à tous, je vois que vous avez l'air tous en forme et que la majorité d'entre vous ne rêvent que d'une chose; Vous servir de punching ball. Je suis conscient de mes erreurs, je suis partis sans un mot alors que notre situation financière est des plus catastrophique. Vous n'avez pas besoin que j'énumère tout nos problèmes vous les connaissez déjà donc en gros nous sommes ruinés et nous n'avons plus aucune autre alternative...**

Tout les employés se regardaient les uns les autres en chuchotant.

**- Mais ! Un jour quelqu'un m'a dit (ndla: que tu m'aimais encore...Carla Bruni sors de ma tête !) si l'on désire vraiment une chose alors on peut y arriver et moi ce que je désire c'est d'affronter tout nos problèmes un à un au lieu de les fuir, terminé le travail inachevé et bâclé. Je voudrais aussi faire quelques petites changement et tout remettre à l'ordre des choses. Alice je sais que j'ai vraiment tout fait foiré ces derniers temps et je n'ai pas vraiment été le frère idéal. Je voudrais te remercier pour ton soutien et pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi et la compagnie. Tu as été là toutes ses années à sacrifier ta vie privée pour essayer de nous sortir du pétrin. Toi et Jasper avaient tellement fait et tu mérites tellement plus, c'est pourquoi à partir d'aujourd'hui je veux te donner les mêmes droits, le même statut que moi, la place où tu aurai dû être il y a maintenant deux ans, je ceux que tu sois mon associé. Qu'en dis-tu ?**

**- Oh Edward je...je ne sais pas quoi dire, pour moi tu as toujours été le frère parfait et je suis fière d'être ta sœur. Je suis tellement contente que tu me fasses autant confiance j'espère ne jamais te décevoir. Papa a toujours été fière de toi tu sais et je suis sûr qu'il est aujourd'hui, je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé pendant ces quatre jours mais je suis tellement heureuse de te voir aussi joyeux. Merci pour tout Ed.**

Et pendant deux mois, Edward c'est donné à fond et a réussis son pari: redevenir les leader et ils ont même dépassés tout les record de la compagnie. Tout le monde était content de voir ce nouvel Edward qui débordait d'énergie de joie de vivre et jacassais à longueur de journée...Ils se demandent tous ce qu'il a bien pu se passer pendant son absence.

Edward quand à lui était heureux, bien plus qu'il ne l'a jamais été. Il a réussis à affronter ses problèmes et a réparé ses erreurs. Jessica avait même tenté de le reconquérir depuis qu'il a été élu 'The Bachelor of the year' (le célibataire de l'année) par le Times. Malgré tout ce bonheur, Edward sentait un vide en lui, il lui manquait quelque chose et il savait de quoi il avait besoin. Il repensait à Bella à longueur de journée, le soir il composait des chansons en pensant à elle et la nuit tout ses rêves étaient peuplé par ses magnifiques prunelles chocolat. Que faire ? essayer de la retrouver ? Non, elle est surement marier et heureuse avec Jacob et la revoir avec lui, lui ferai encore plus mal. L'oublier ? C'était tout bonnement Impossible.

Pendant ce temps à Phœnix.

**- c'est pas possible !**

**- Angéla qu'est-ce qu'il y a ma chérie ?**

**- Maman regarde-ça !**

**- Mais c'est Edward ! Qu'est-ce qu'il fait dans le Times ? Attends il s'appelle Edward Cullen...Cullen comme Carlisle Cullen ? Il a pas dit qu'il s'appelait Smith ?**

**- Pourquoi vous parlez encore de ce petit merdeux !**

**- Oncle Brad, Edward est à New-York !**

**- Allons tous à New-York, Dieu seul sait ce qu'il a fait de notre Bella.**

Et c'est ainsi que Oncle Brad, Oncle Pete, Renée et Angéla prirent le premier vol pour New-York à la recherche de Bella qui avait disparu il y a deux mois de cela et n'avait toujours pas donné signe de vie.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre 12

_**Retour à la Réalité**_

PDV Edward Cullen

Alors que je descendais dans le hall d'entrée je me retrouvais nez à nez face à la famille de Bella et la première chose que je remarquai était l'absence de celle-ci.

**- Désolé monsieur Cullen, nous n'avons pas réussi à les arrêter ils insistent pour vous voir ils disent que vous les connaissez bien.**

**- Oui en effet merci vous pouvez les laissez.**

C'est alors que Oncle Brad ce jeta sur moi pour m'étrangler.

**- Sale enfoiré, où est ma nièce ?**

**- Brad calme-toi, mort il ne nous servira plus à rien.**

**- Pete comment tu peux être aussi calme alors que ce salaud a kidnappé notre nièce.**

**- Brad, Pete à raison laisse le jusqu'à ce qu'il nous ramène Bella ensuite à ce moment là tu pourra en faire ce que tu veux.**

Je ne comprend plus rien, pourquoi est-ce qu'ils cherchent Bella. N'était-elle pas censé revenir chez elle après s'être marié avec Jacob ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils pensent qu'elle est avec moi ? Où est ma Bella ?

**- Répond moi connard ! Où est-elle ? On ne partira pas d'ici jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive, appelle là !**

**- Bella n'est pas avec moi.**

**- Parce que tu penses qu'on va te croire ? Comme là fois où vous avez dit que vous ne vous connaissiez pas "On s'est juste rencontrer dans le train, on ne se connaissait pas bla bla bla..." Heureusement que Charles-Henry nous a dit la vérité. Ils vous as vu vous embrassé, Angéla t'as vu t'enfuir avec elle. Ose dire que tout cela n'est que mensonge !**

**- Je sais ce que vous pensez mais croyez-moi je...**

**- APPELLE LA TOUT DE SUITE !**

**- Laissez-moi vous expliquer.**

**- TOUT EST SUFFISAIENT CLAIR ! AVANT QUE J'ÉCLATE TA PETITE GUEULE D'ANGE TU AS INTÉRÊT A NOUS DIRE OU ELLE SE TROUVE !**

Impossible d'instaurer tout dialogue ou conversation civilisé avec Oncle Brad. Oncle Pete a l'air tout aussi remonté contre moi. Angéla est en retrait alors je me tournais vers la seule personne ici présente qui ai l'air calme.

**- Madame Swan, écoutez-moi je...**

**- Non Edward, c'est toi qui va m'écouter. Tu es partis avec ma fille et maintenant tu me dis qu'elle n'est pas avec toi. Dit-moi la vérité je t'en pris, dit-moi qu'il ne lui ai rien arrivé. Mon bébé, mon enfant...Deux moi qu'elle est partit ! Dieu seul sait ce qu'il a bien pu lui arriver depuis.**

**- Je vous promet Madame que rien ne lui est arrivé, elle va bien.**

Enfin je l'espère. Mais quelque chose en moi me dit qu'elle va bien et voir la tristesse et l'inquiétude dans les yeux de Renée m'était impossible à supporter.

**- Attends une minute, comment tu sais qu'elle va bien si elle n'est pas avec toi. Tu as vu Renée c'est un sale menteur !**

**- Edward s'il te plait dit-moi, est-ce que Bella est avec toi ?**

Je pensais alors à dire la seule chose qui me venait à l'esprit.

**- Oui elle est avec moi.**

**- Tu as vu Renée ! Ce salaud nous fait tourner en bourrique. APPELLE LA TOUT DE SUITE !**

**- Je...Je ne peux pas, elle n'est pas à New-York en ce moment.**

**- Et tu crois qu'on va te croire hein ? Renée ne te laisse pas embobiner par ce fils de p...**

**- Madame je vous promet de vous ramené votre fille.**

Si seulement ils savaient que j'étais autant inquiet qu'eux. Il faut absolument que je la retrouve.

**- Quand ?**

**- Dix jours.**

**- On n'ira nul part !**

**- Nan Brad je suis sûr qu'il dit la vérité. Edward je t'attends avec ma fille dans dix jours.**

**- Tu ne vois pas qu'il nous fait marcher.**

**- Je vous le promet Madame, donnez-moi seulement dix jours.**

**- C'est d'accord.**

A peine était-ils partis que je pris congé moi aussi pour me diriger vers mon appartement prendre quelques affaires. Il faut absolument que je retrouve Bella. Arrivé à La Push, je me dirigeai vers la maison que Bella m'avait montré et après avoir frappé plusieurs fois à la porte un grand homme plutôt baraqué typée Indien m'ouvra la porte.

**- Bonjour, je voudrais voir Jacob.**

**- C'est moi.**

**- Je suis Edward Cullen**

**- Vous venez me laisser votre voiture ? C'est quoi le problème.**

Et moi qui pensais que Bella lui aurait parlé de moi, elle a dû m'oublier aussi tôt qu'elle fut dans ses bras.

**- Non, et apparemment je vois que Bella ne vous a pas parlé de moi, bizarre parce que même si l'on ne s'est jamais rencontré elle m'a énormément parlé de vous et quand je dis énormément je pèse mes mots.**

**- ...**

**- En faite c'est la raison de ma visite ici, sa famille est très inquiète. Elle nous avait dit qu'après le mariage vous iriez tout les deux à Phœnix voir sa famille mais...**

**- Mariage ?**

**- Oui au faite où est Bella je voudrais lui parler.**

**- Aucune idée**

**- C'est une blague ?**

**- Cette fille est folle, elle a débarqué chez moi en me disant qu'elle voulait qu'on se mari. Je ne lui ai jamais demandé de fuguer de chez elle, c'était ma copine et on a passer de bons moments ensemble mais ça s'arrête là, je n'avais jamais envisager de me marier avec elle ni même proposer. Elle s'est fait des idées.**

**- Elle a tout quitté pour toi.**

**- Tu sembles la connaitre toi aussi tu sais comment elle est. Elle vie dans un rêve, pour elle tout est beau dans le meilleur des mondes, elle agit selon ses désirs et se fou des autres. On est pas chez les bisounours.**

**- Et toi tu lui as prouvé que son monde remplis de rêves n'existait pas.**

**- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais m'expliquer avec toi.**

**- Tu as raison et de toutes façon je n'aime pas parler avec les types dans ton genre. Et moi qui pensait que c'était moi le looser dans l'histoire.**

**- Pourquoi c'est moi le méchant de l'histoire, je ne lui ai jamais parlé de mariage je ne lui ai jamais demandé de quitté sa famille pour moi. Je lui ai dit de retourner à Phœnix quand elle m'a appelé de Springfield. Après ce n'est plus mon problème !**

**- Comment est-ce que tu peux dire ça, tu l'as jeté et maintenant ça fait deux mois qu'elle a disparu ! Qui sait ce qu'elle a bien pu faire et dans quelle condition elle se trouve, tout ça à cause d'une ordure comme toi. Et c'est toi ce fameux Jacob dont elle parlait comme d'un héros, tu ne mérites même pas son amour.**

Après avoir quitté La Push, je décidais d'aller à Springfield, le dernière endroit où Bella avait donné signe de vie. Mais il fallait que je garde espoir, pour moi...pour sa famille.

PDV Externe

Après avoir été rejeté par Jacob, Bella pris la route pour Phœnix mais en court de route elle s'arrêta à Springfield. Jamais elle n'avait eut autant mal de toute sa vie, son monde s'était écroulé ainsi que tout ses rêves et son avenir. Elle qui vivait dans un monde où tout était rose et où les problèmes n'existaient pas, aujourd'hui elle comprend alors pourquoi Edward était aussi malheureux lorsqu'elle l'avait rencontré, la vie pouvait être cruelle par moment. Retourner à Phœnix était impossible pour elle et aller à New-York chez Rosalie n'était pas non plus envisageable, tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était être seul et continuer à vivre dans son coin sans ce soucier de personne. Elle avait rencontrée Ned et Maude Flanders à la gare de Springfield, c'était un couple adorable et très gentil. Ils lui avaient aussi-tôt proposé de l'héberger dans leurs orphelinat en échange de quelques services ce qu'elle avait accepté. Alors durant ces deux-mois une routine s'était installé, elle aidait les jeunes orphelins puis en fin d'après-midi elle allait faire une petit promenade pour ensuite regagner sa chambre.

PDV Edward Cullen

Arrivé à la gare de Springlfield vers midi, j'avais ratissé toute la ville au peigne fin et quand en fin de journée j'avais perdu tout espoir de la retrouver, voilà que je l'apercevais enfin. Ma Bella.

Elle était passé devant moi la tête baisser, sans même un regard ni rien. elle marchait droit devant elle en laissant trainer sa main qui touchait les murs tout en marchant. Elle trainait des pieds et marchait tel un zombie. cet image me renvoyait deux mois aupravant sauf que c'était moi. Alors sans même qu'elle s'en aperçoive je la suivais lors sa promenade, en observant chacun de ses gestes. Mon cœur se resserra quand je vis toute la tristesse dans ses yeux, il n'y avait plus aucune lueur, cette petite étincelle que j'aimais tant avait disparu. Ma Bella était morte, il ne restait que son corps, il l'avait détruite de l'interieur. Heureusement que ce Jacob n'était pas devant moi sinon je ne sais pas ce que je lui aurait fais à cet instant précis. Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers un orphelinat je me mis à marcher dans sa direction pour aller à sa rencontre.

**- Salut Bella.**

**- Edward ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?**

**- J'ai su que tu étais là alors je suis venu te voir.**

**- Edward qu'est-ce que tu veux.**

**- Comment vas ta famille.**

**- Elle va très bien.**

**- Tu m'as vraiment blessé Bella, pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit, je pensais qu'on était au moins amis. Va prendre tes affaires et viens avec moi.**

**- Merci d'être venu me voir, ça m'a vraiment fait plaisir de te revoir mais comme tu le vois je vais bien alors tu peux t'en aller maintenant.**

**- Je suis déjà assez fâché alors n'en rajoute pas, va chercher tes affaires.**

**- Non, j'ai choisis la vie que je voulais et je resterai ici.**

**- Oh si tu viendra avec moi.**

**- Tu ne peux pas me forcer...**

**- Non Bella je ne te laisserai pas ici !**

**- Pourquoi Edward...Pourquoi tu fais tout ça ?**

**- Tu t'en fou des raisons, tout ce que tu dois savoir c'est que nous partons.**

**- Je peux me débrouiller toute seule, tu as déjà fait beaucoup pour moi. Ce n'est pas à toi de me sauver à chaque fois.**

**- QUOI ? C'est moi qui t'as sauver Bella ? C'est moi qui t'as sauver ? Regarde moi dans les yeux ! Si je suis vivant aujourd'hui c'est grâce à toi idiote ! C'est grâce à toi si j'ai recommencer une nouvelle vie, si je réussis autant. Tu sais à chaque fois que j'ai à prendre une décision je me demande dans ma tête 'Qu'est-ce que Bella aurait fait ?' et je fais la même chose, et toi tu...Va chercher tes affaires et suis-moi. Et si tu veux tu pourra m'insulter sur le chemin.**

Je lui avais sortis la même phrase qu'elle m'avait dite avant qu'on aille dans le motel à Oklahoma City après avoir vu une once d'hésitation dans ses yeux elle accepta finalement pour mon plus grand bonheur. Et donc après avoir pris ses affaires, nous sommes partis en direction de Phœnix mais comme la nuit tombait nous nous arrêtâmes pour passer la nuit dans un hôtel, mais dans cette petite ville nous n'avons trouver qu'une petite auberge.

Après avoir diner en silence, je la raccompagnais dans sa chambre.

**- Je vais te laisser te reposer, je vais aller prendre une autre chambre.**

**- Celle-ci est assez grande pour nous deux.**

**- Tu es sûr que ça ne te déranges pas ?**

**- Non**

**- Ok j'accepte et puis de toute façon je pratique le karaté.**

**- Ne t'en fait pas, je ne compte pas te violer.**

**- De toute façon tu n'y arriverai pas.**

**- Mais je ne veux pas te violer.**

**- Même si tu voulais tu ne réussirai pas.**

Et enfin pour la première fois depuis nos retrouvaille, Bella avait rit, et c'était le plus beau son que je n'avais jamais entendu et que je voudrais entendre pour le restant de ma vie.

**- C'était une nuit inoubliable n'est-ce pas Edward ?**

**- En effet, et le plus marrant c'était que le type croyait que tu étais une prostituée.**

**- T'es sérieux ?**

**- Oui M'dame !**

**- J'étais vraiment stupide à l'époque ! J'étais tellement conne que voilà où j'en suis aujourd'hui, à quoi je pensais ?**

Et voilà qu'en une fraction de seconde on passe du rire aux larmes.

**- Bella, il faut que tu sortes Jacob de ta vie et de ta tête, plus vite tu acceptera de tourner la page plus vite tu recommencera un nouveau chapitre de ta vie. Est-ce que tu as une photo de lui ?**

**- Edward qu'est-ce que tu es en train d'essayer de faire ?**

**- Tu as une photo de lui ou non ?**

**- Non**

**- Merde !**

Et après avoir fait les cents pas dans la chambre je trouvais enfin une solution.

**- Encore mieux appel-le et dit lui tout ce que tu as sur le cœur.**

**- Non je ne peux pas.**

**- Si, tu dois le faire! tu dois sortir toute cette colère qui est en toi. Tu te sentira beaucoup mieux après. Oublie ce Jacob comme j'ai oublié Jessica ! C'est quoi son numéro ?**

**- 555-3698458, Edward je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée et puis...**

**- Ca sonne, prépares-toi et utilise tout les gros mots que tu connais.**

**- Non Edward je ne peux pas !**

**- Allo ?**

**- Jacob, c'est moi Edward j'ai quelqu'un à côté de moi qui voudrais te dire un mot.**

Je mis le téléphone entre ses mains, et je lui chuchotais en sorte que Jacob ne m'entende pas.

**- Allez Bella tu peux le faire ! Vas-y !**

**- Jacob je voulais te dire que...**

**- Bella ne réfléchis pas et parle !**

**- Tu te prends pour qui ? Tu crois que c'est parce que tu m'as laisser que je vais passé ma vie à pleurer pour toi. Je suis venu vers toi et tu m'a rejeté ma parole t'es gay ou quoi ? J'espère que tu va souffrir autant que j'ai souffert sale rat d'égout !**

Je sentais Bella s'énerver de plus en plus et le ton de sa voix s'élevait au fur à mesure qu'elle parlait.

**- ...Sale clébard ! Tu n'es qu'un bâtard, j'espère que tu crèvera et qu'ensuite tu ira bruler en enfer, espèce de SALE ENFOIRÉE ! CONNARD ! TU N'ES QU'UN FILS DE PUUUUUU...Le salaud il m'a raccroché au nez !**

**- Wouaw ! Alors tu te sens mieux ?**

**- Edward je...je..**

C'est alors que Bella me sauta dans les bras et tellement que son geste m'avait surpris je tombais en arrière pour atterrir sur le lit Bella allongé sur moi. Elle me regarda dans les yeux et ce que j'y vis me boulversa, sans réflechir je nous fis tourner afin que se soit moi qui soit allongé sur elle et après m'être plongé dans son regard je l'embrassais avec ferveur à pleine bouche comme ci ma vie dépendait de ce baiser fiévreux.


	14. Chapter 14

La suite

Alors que nous étions à bout de souffle après ce long baiser qui d'ailleurs m'avait fait décollé et surtout lorsque Bella y répondit avec autant de passion que moi, je laissais mes lèvres vagabonder sur son visage en commençant par son front puis ses paupières, ses joues, la commissure de ses lèvres tout en descendant le long de sa mâchoire pour ensuite continuer au creux de son cou. Bella avait les paupières fermés et respirait bruyamment signe qu'elle appréciait un minimum ce que je lui faisais et comme tout homme je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'avoir la poitrine gonflé par la fierté. Cet image des plus sensuels me rendit encore plus dur que je ne l'étais déjà, et je reparti à l'assaut de ses lèvres tentatrices. Ce baiser là était différent du premier il était plus sauvage et les mains de Bella s'attaquèrent à ma tignasse rebelle, je sentais ses petites mains se fourrager dans dans mes cheveux. De mon côté je n'étais pas en reste, mes mains s'attaquèrent aux boutons de sa chemise que je fis sauter un par un pour ensuite découvrir ses jolies seins compressé dans son soutien-gorge et la vision de sa poitrine qui se gonfle et s'abaisse au fur et à mesure de sa respiration me firent perdre la tête.

Je lui arrachais sa chemise et la balançait quelque part dans la pièce et je repartis à l'attaque de son corps. Je continuai mes baisers dans son cou, sa clavicule pour enfin descendre sur le haut de sa poitrine. Bella me poussa un peu et se redressa pour enlever son soutien-gorge et le balancer lui aussi à l'autre bout de la pièce, elle s'attaqua ensuite à mon t-shirt et je levais mes bras pour l'aider à l'enlever. Cet initiative de sa part ne me rendit que plus fou, et je la rallongeai pour continuer la découverte de son corps. J'embrassais son sein gauche pendant que ma main s'activait sur celui de droit à malaxer son téton entre mes doigts pendant que je suçotai le deuxième. Les petits gémissements qui sortaient de la bouche de Bella était plus qu'érotique et mon érection me faisait de plus en plus mal.

Je descendis alors et embrassait chaque parcelle de son corps qui était visible, son ventre, son nombril...Et lorsque j'atteignis son jean je le déboutonnais et fit descendre la fermeture zippée, Bella leva son bassin afin de me faciliter les choses et je lui enlevais ce vêtement avec plaisir et il rejoignis les autres. J'en profitai pour enlever aussi le mien qui subit le même traitement que les autres et j'écartais les jambes de Bella pour pouvoir m'installer confortablement. Lorsque nos deux sexe entrèrent en contact même avec la barrière de nos sous vêtement, je ne pu m'empêcher de grogner ce qui fit rire Bella sur qui je me jetais pour un baiser passionné. Nos bassins se frottaient pour plus de friction mais il m'en fallait plus alors je nous enlevais nos derniers vêtements et je repris place entre les jambes de Bella.

Un dernier regard pour m'assurer que c'était bien ce qu'elle voulait et sans rompre notre contact visuelle je la pénétrais avec douceur. Je n'avais jamais connu cette sensation avant, j'étais tellement bien en elle c'était si chaud si étroit c'était le paradis. Je fis de lents mouvement de va et viens pour commencer puis au fur et à mesure que la passion m'emportait j'accélérai la cadence. Les petits couinements et gémissement de Bella ne m'aidaient pas, ça me rendait encore plus fiévreux et ne faisait qu'augmenter mon plaisir. Je pris une de ses jambes pour l'inciter et les enrouler autour de ma taille pour pouvoir entrer plus loin en elle, pour ne faire qu'un avec elle. Je sentais que la jouissance était proche mais je voulais d'abord qu'elle prenne autant de plaisir que moi alors je fis glisser ma main le long de son corps pour trouver son bouton de plaisir et une fois atteint j'accentuais des mouvement circulaire sur son clitoris de plus en plus vite jusqu'à ce que la jouissance l'atteigne et la mienne par la même occasion chacun criant le nom de l'autre. Jamais je n'avais connu de plaisir aussi fort et intense.

Une fois que nos respirations et que nos cœurs avaient repris leurs rythme normale, je me retirai d'elle et allai me rouler de l'autre côté du lit tout en l'entrainant avec moi pour qu'elle se retrouve blotti dans mes bras. Et c'était avec la pensée qu'à cet instant j'étais l'homme le plus heureux du monde que je m'endormais avec mon ange dans mes bras espérant que rien ne viendra troubler mon bonheur.

PDV Bella

C'est avec un sentiment de bien être que je me réveillai battant des paupières le temps que mes yeux s'habituent à la lumière du jour, je voulais m'étirer les bras mais ils étaient emprisonner par d'autres bras.

Attendez une minute...qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, pourquoi j'ai quatre bras ? Puis tout les souvenir de la veille défilèrent devant moi, j'avais fais l'amour avec Edward et le seul mot qui me vient à l'esprit c'est que c'était le 'pied' total !

Bon maintenant qu'est-ce que je fais. Je sens sa respiration lente sur ma nuque, il doit surement encore dormir. Mais et s'il se réveillait ? Parce que faudra bien qu'il se réveille un jour, comment réagir ?

D'un côté j'étais irrévocablement amoureuse d'Edward pas de doute la dessus je le savais au fond de moi depuis que je l'avais rencontré mais je ne voulais pas me l'avouer en faisant passer cette amour pour une attirance simplement physique d'ailleurs aujourd'hui je me rends compte que l'amour que j'éprouve pour Edward est beaucoup plus fort et intense que celui que j'avais pour Jacob. Et cette nuit était tout juste inoubliable ! Jamais je ne m'étais sentis aussi complète, heureuse et épanouie il m'avait fait découvrir des sensations que je n'avais jamais éprouver avec Jacob. Mais d'un autre côté si je ne l'avais pas embrassé est-ce qu'il aurait eut un jour l'initiative de le faire ou l'envie de m'embrasser ? Et si c'était juste de la compassion ou de la pitié...Peut-être n'avait-il pas voulu me repousser de peur que je ne me sente encore rejeter après ce que m'avait fait Jacob ? Oui c'était surement ça ! Et puis d'ailleurs pourquoi est-ce qu'un homme aussi beau, gentil, riche...un homme parfait en gros voudrais d'une fille aussi banale que moi ? c'est absurde ! Et puis qui me dit que ça signifiait quelque chose pour lui, peut-être c'était juste une aventure, un moment de faiblesse qu'il doit surement regretter. Comment est-ce que je dois réagir lorsqu'il sortira de son sommeil, qu'est-ce que je dois lui dire, comment je dois me comporter...Et pourquoi je me pose toutes ses questions alors que de toute façon je n'ai la réponse d'aucune d'entre elles. Tiens je sens sa respiration et les battements de son cœurs changer de rythme, il est surement réveiller. Le mieux à faire c'est de garder le contrôle respire un bon coup et surtout don't panic, no panic, reste calme...Putain j'y arrive pas !

PDV Edward

Qu'est-ce que c'est bon de se réveiller avec la femme qu'on aime dans ses bras, j'aimerai que chaque matin soit pareil. Elle est là dans mes bras son dos collé contre mon torse. Je n'avais pas rêver je lui avais fait l'amour et c'était la plus belle sensation que je n'ai éprouvé. Je voudrais tellement la serrer encore plus dans mes bras mais je ne voudrais pas la réveillé. Comment va-t-elle réagir quand elle se lèvera ? Qu'est-ce que cette nuit a signifié pour elle ? Partage-t-elle ne serait-ce qu'un centième de ce que j'éprouve pour elle ? Non c'est absurde ! Elle va surement ce levé et ce rendre compte que cette nuit à été pour elle une erreur, un simple moment d'égarement, pourquoi voudrais-t-elle de moi après tout ? Cette fille est géniale, intelligente, gentil et amusante alors qu'elle doit se souvenir de moi comme d'un homme raté, dépressif, pessimiste et ennuyeux à mourir. Et puis pourquoi aurai-je la prétention d'imaginer que Bella ressentirai quelque chose pour moi alors qu'il y a peine quelques semaines elle était folle amoureuse de Jacob. Mais d'un autre côté il y avait ce regard lorsque je lui faisait l'amour, il était tellement intense.

Plus le temps de penser, Bella est maintenant réveillée et elle s'est tourné vers moi. Maintenant qu'elle est face à toi et qu'elle te regarde trouve un truc intelligent à dire.

_5 secondes passés_

Edward dit quelque chose merde !

_20 secondes plus tard_

Elle attends que tu dises un truc crétin, vas-y parle.

_40 secondes plus tard_

Dit quelque chose au lieu d'ouvrir et fermer ta bouche comme un poisson

_1 minute plus tard_

Dit un truc n'importe quoi, rien de ce que tu pourra dire ne pourra être aussi gênant que se silence inconfortable.

**- J'espère qu'il fera beau aujourd'hui.**

Edward, t'aurai mieux fait de te la fermer !

PDV Bella

Je rêve où il me parle de météo ? C'est surement parce qu'il ne veux pas parler de ce qu'il s'est passé hier car ça n'avait surement rien signifié pour lui. J'ai peut-être pas beaucoup d'expérience avec les mecs mais 'J'espère qu'il fera beau ?' sa veux surement dire en langage masculin _'Merci pour hier soir c'était super mais ça s'arrête là_' un peu comme quand un mec veux rompre avec une nana et lui dit 'je préfère qu'on reste ami' ou alors quand il dit 'Ca serait mieux si on continue de voir d'autres gens' qui veut dire 'moi je le fait déjà'. Lèves-toi prend ta douche et retourne à Phoenix et marie-toi avec Charles-Henry après tout il n'a pas que des défauts, il est gentil et puis il ne me ferait jamais de mal j'aurai la sécurité avec lui. Edward ne veux pas de moi et ça ne servirai à rien de s'accrocher à des sentiments non partagé, j'ai déjà eus du mal à me remettre de ma séparation avec Jacob, ce n'ai pas vraiment la rupture qui m'a anéantis mais le fait de voir que je n'avais pas le contrôle sur ma vie comme je l'avais pensé. Edward avait raison, la vie n'est pas rose.

PDV Edward

Quel con je suis ! J'aurai pu dire je sais pas moi "Bonjour mon amour, hier soir a été la nuit la plus magique, fantastique, fabuleuse...que j'ai passé et j'espère partagé se bonheur jusqu'à la fin de mes jours" mais non comme d'habitude j'ai tout gâché. Non il faut que je la serre dans mes bras et que je lui dise à quel point je l'aime. Mince pourquoi elle se lève...Non il faut d'abord que je lui parle.

Trop tard, elle s'est déjà enfermé dans la salle de bain.


	15. Chapter 15

PDV Edward

Lorsque Bella sortit de la salle de bain, je me précipitais pour aller la rejoindre. Il fallait que j'arrange les choses.

**- Bella, je voudrais te parler.**

PDV Bella

Je sais très bien ce qu'il veux me dire _"Tu es une fille géniale et cette nuit a été fantastique mais..._

PDV Edward

**- _Bella tu es une femme surprenante et la nuit dernière à été magique et..._**

PDV Bella

Il ne faut que je le laisse continuer dans sa lancer, jette-le avant que se ne soit lui qui ne le fasse. Ne le laisse pas te balancer comme l'a fait Jacob.

**- Edward je sais ce que tu vas me dire, ce qui s'est passé n'arrive pas à beaucoup de gens...**

PDV Edward

On est sur la même longueur d'ondes, alors elle aussi a ressentit cet alchimie, ce lien qui nous liait. Fait pas le con et supplie là de rester avec toi.

PDV Bella

Oh Mon Dieu ! Pourquoi il se met à genoux ? C'est surement pour me supplier de ne dire à personne ce qu'il s'est passé, il veux surement pas salir sa réputation et faire la une ou alors il va me supplier de lui pardonner et me demander de ne rien attendre de lui. Sois forte et dit quelque chose avant qu'il ne te blesse encore plus.

**- Oublions ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir, ce n'était qu'une erreur et ça n'a rien signifier pour moi. Faisons comme ci rien ne s'était passé s'il te plaît. Bon je vais aller au Starbuck prendre notre petit déjeuner pendant que tu prendra ta douche, on se rejoin à la voiture.**

Oh la tête qu'il fait ! Il a surement pas l'habitude de se faire jeter. D'un côté je suis contente d'avoir eut le dernier mot mais d'un autre j'aurai tellement aimer qu'il me prenne dans ses bras et qu'il me rassure en me disant que pour lui ça avait compter autant que pour moi.

PDV Externe

_Nan mais franchement c'est quoi ces deux handicapés des sentiments ? S'ils continuent comme ça cette fics ne va jamais se terminer parce que le but c'est quand même qu'ils finissent ensemble, qu'ils se marient et qu'ils nous fassent pleins de petits Nessie. A moins qu'elle ne finisse mal ? Une happy end ?_

Après avoir 'petit' déjeuner dans un silence peu confortable, ils se levèrent pour prendre la route.

**- Où est-ce que tu vas Bella ? Ma voiture est de l'autre côté.**

**- Nan on prend la mienne.**

**- Ok comme tu veux.**

Il se dirigèrent alors vers la voiture de Bella qui aurait pût rendre son dernier souffle à n'importe quel minute, mais elle y tenait c'était un cadeau de Mr Flanders.

**- Ne me dit pas que c'est ça ta voiture ?**

**- Et bien oui, tu sais on a pas tous les moyens de se payer des voitures de luxe.**

**- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, c'est juste que je suis étonné qu'elle soit encore en état de marche.**

**- Elle en a pas l'air mais je t'assure qu'elle ne fait pas son âge, elle ronronne comme un chaton.**

**- C'est bien ce qui m'inquiète !**

Une fois en route chacun ruminant de son côté, on pouvait dire que l'ambiance n'était pas géniale. Quelques kilomètres plus tard, Edward se décida enfin à rompre ce silence pesant.

**- Tu veux que je conduise ?**

**- Non, pourquoi tu as envie de conduire ?**

**- Non mais est-ce que tu as envie que je conduise ?**

**- Non**

**- Ok**

30 minutes plus tard, Bella s'arrêta pour prendre deux auto-stoppeur.

**- S'il vous plaît nous devons rejoindre la prochaine gare le plus vite possible sinon on va perdre notre job, ça fait environ 2 heures qu'on galère sur la route s'il vous plaît.**

**- Montez !**

5 minute plus tard

C'est en entendant des gémissements que Bella regarda dans son retroviseur pour s'apercevoir que les deux jeunes auto-stoppeur s'embrassaient et se touchaient à l'arrière de sa voiture.

**- Edward regarde le mec est en train de peloter la pauvre fille.**

**- Elle a pas vraiment l'air d'être mécontente cette pauvre fille, elle a même l'air d'apprécier.**

**- Depuis le premier regard j'ai su que ce mec était un goujat !**

**- Où c'est peut-être cette fille qui se joue des sentiments de ce jeune homme.**

**- Où peut-être qu'il est en train de profiter d'elle pour ensuite la jeter le lendemain matin !**

**- Si elle voulais elle pouvait s'arrêter à tout moment mais elle n'a rien fait donc c'est pas de la faute du mec si cette fille se donne à lui.**

**- Je savais que tu pensais comme ça, vous les mecs vous êtes tous pareil !**

**- Je suis sûr que c'est elle qui l'a allumée pour pouvoir profiter de lui, elle s'est surement faite jeter par son copain alors elle se venge sur le premier mec venu...**

Après un grand coup de frein où tout les passagers firent un bon en avant, Bella lança un regard mauvais à Edward.

**- DESCENDS !**

**- Quoi ?**

**- Je veux que tu descende de cette voiture, je ne veux plus jamais te revoir ! Je pense que je connais le chemin de chez moi et je peux me débarbouiller toute seule comme une grande. Alors tu prends tes cliques et tes claques et tu rentres chez toi dans ton univers et tu pourra te taper toutes les filles de New-York si tu en as envie.**

Après avoir jeter le sac d'Edward par la fenêtre, Bella fit le tour de la voiture pour ouvrir la portière du côté passager pour tirer Edward hors de la voiture.

**- Bella qu'est-ce qu'il te prends ?**

**- Hier soir a été la plus grosse erreur de ma vie, comment est-ce que j'ai pu croire une seul seconde qu'un type comme toi pouvais avoir des sentiments pour moi ! Je suis tellement conne.**

Et c'est après un démarrage en trombe que Bella avait repris le chemin de Phoenix, laissant Edward tout seul sur la grande route enfin pas vraiment tout seul puisqu'elle avait aussi viré le couple d'auto-stoppeur quelques mètres plus loin avant qu'ils ne salissent ses sièges arrières.


	16. Chapter 16

PDV Edward

Comment en est-on arrivé là ? Je n'en sais fichtrement rien et je me retrouve là comme un con au bord de la route avec mon pousse en l'air attendant que quelqu'un veuille bien me conduire à la prochaine ville.

Mais le pire dans tout ça, c'est la phrase que Bella m'ai dite avant de s'en aller. Si tout avait foiré depuis ce matin c'était ma faute, j'aurai dû m'y prendre avec plus de tact et puis elle est tellement fragile. Elle avait peur que je la rejette comme cet imbécile de Jacob l'avait fait 2 mois auparavant. Comment avait-elle pu croire une seule seconde que je ne ressentais rien pour elle, n'avait-elle pas ressenti l'intensité de mes sentiments à son égard lorsque je lui faisais l'amour ?

Un camion s'arrête sur le bord de la route et je me précipite à sa rencontre. A peine avais-je ouvert la porte que je reconnu immédiatement le chauffeur.

**- Pete ?**

**- Nom d'un p'tit bonhomme en mousse, qu'est-ce que tu fou ici au beau milieu de la route à faire de l'auto-stop ? T'as fais faillite ? Restes pas là et monte, on gène la circulation.**

**- Merci Pete.**

**- Tu me remerciera plus tard, dis-moi d'abord où est Bella, elle n'est pas avec toi ?**

**- Si mais on c'est comme qui dirait disputer, alors elle m'a laisser ici.**

**- Ha ha ha Je la reconnais bien là, ma nièce. Heureusement que tu es tombé sur moi, Brad t'aurai pas fait de cadeau, il t'aurai surement rouler dessus et aurait fait marche arrière pour écrabouillé encore une fois ta jolie petite bouille. Mais ça ne répond pas à ma question où est ma nièce ?**

**- Elle est en route pour Phoenix.**

**- J'espère pour toi. Mais d'abord Edward il faut que tu saches que ce voyage ne va pas être aussi simple que ça. Si tu veux que je te ramène et que je t'accorde mon pardon pour avoir kidnapper ma nièce il va falloir faire des choses pour moi.**

En disant cela il avait un sourire très malsain et j'appréhendais ce qui allait suivre.

**- Quels genre de choses ?**

**- Je pense que tu sais très bien de quoi je parle mon p'tit bonhomme !**

**- Non désolé.**

**- Penches-toi sous le volant, tu y verra...**

**- Qu...QUOI ? Vous êtes malade ! Arrêtez-vous, laissez-moi descendre. Au violeur, je ne vais pas vous faire ça. Vous me prenez pour qui ?**

**- Tête d'ampoule laisse-moi finir, prends le sac qui est en dessous de mon siège et puis les hommes c'est pas mon truc.**

Je me penchais alors pour sortir un sac en plastique où se trouvait une mini veste marron sans manche et sans fermeture en daim, un collier avec des plûmes, une pair de santiag, une jupe en daim avec des tresses assorti à la veste, une longue perruque couleur ébène avec des tresses et des perles, un bandeau avec des plumes et enfin une boîte de maquillage pour enfants...En gros l'attirail complet pour un déguisement d'indien. Mais je ne voyais toujours pas où il voulait en venir. A moins que...

**- Allez mets-toi à poil mon p'tit gars !**

**- Y a-t-il une raison particulière à ce que je me mette à poil ?**

**- Tu vas me mettre ce qu'il y a dans le sac et avec le maquillage tu te fera des marques sur le visage et le torses comme les Indiens d'Amérique.**

**- Oui...mais NON !**

**- Si !**

**- Mais vous êtes tous taré dans cet famille ou quoi ?**

**- Tu as intérêt à le faire sinon je prend ta tête et je l'écrase contre la boîte à gant et je te jette ensuite sur la l'auto-route. Capiche ?**

Qu'est-ce qui faut pas faire ! J'enfilai mon costume et mettait mon maquillage et quand je fut 'fin prêt je me tournais vers Pete.

**- C'est bon t'es content ?**

**- T'es trop mignonne comme ça. Faut que j'immortalise ce moment.**

J'aurai voulu cacher mon visage mais trop tard il avait déjà pris sa photo.

**- Bon c'est pas tout ma p'tite Indienne mais il va falloir aussi me faire une petit danse, mais d'abord il faut que moi aussi je me mette dans la peau de mon personnage.**

Il sortis alors un chapeau de cowboy, un bandana rouge qu'il attachait autour de son cou et un étoile de shérif qu'il épinglais sur sa chemise.

**- Pourquoi c'est moi fait Mimi-Siku et toi Lucky Luke?**

**- Tais-toi et prépares-toi à danser si tu veux pas que je te pende.**

Il enclencha aussitôt le lecteur CD pour mettre "YMCA" des Village Poeple.

**- C'est partit chante avec moi à l'unisson, faut qu'on soit en bluethoot _"Young man, there's no need to feel down. I said, young man, pick yourself off the ground."_**

Le trajet va être très long, très long. Et pour couronner le tout, les gens dans leurs voitures qui passent à côtés de nous se marrent derrière leur vitres.

3 heures plus tard.

Nous étions enfin arrivé à Phœnix et c'est toujours dans mon accoutrement que je descendis du camion pour faire face à la famille de Bella. D'ailleurs je n'apercevais pas sa voiture dans l'allée. Une fois rentrer à l'intérieur de la maison, Renée nous accueilli dans son salon.

**- Edward c'est bien toi ?**

**- Oui Madame, je dois dire que votre frère à beaucoup...d'imagination.**

**- Je ne vois pas Bella, où est-elle ?**

Comment ça ? C'est encore une blague ? Elle devrait être chez elle non puisqu'elle est partie bien avant moi ? Et s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose sur la route ?

**- Edward tu m'avais dit sur le chemin qu'elle t'avais planté au milieu de la route et qu'elle se dirigeait vers la maison.**

**- Je ne comprend pas non plus, elle devrait déjà être là.**

**- Oh mon dieu ! ma pauvre chérie, ma fille, mon bébé, mon enfant, ma chair, ma petite puce, mon sang, le fruit de mes entrailles, ma...**

**- Je pense qu'on a compris Renée.**

**- Où est mon bébé ? Edward pourquoi t'a-t-elle abandonné au milieu de la route ?**

**- Une petite dispute rien de méchant. On était pas d'accord pour la musique, elle voulait de la pop et moi du jazz et de fil en aiguille elle m'a jetée.**

**- C'est tout ma fille ça !**

**- Désolé madame Swan, j'avais promis de vous la ramener, je vais faire chemin arrière voir si je la retrouve.**

**- Je viens avec toi nuage dansant.**

**- Oui...mais non, ça ira merci.**

**- Prends ma voiture Edward.**

**- Merci madame Swan.**

PDV Bella

Comment en est-on arrivé là ? Je n'en sais fichtrement rien et je me retrouve là comme une conne seule dans ma voiture. Je viens d'éjecter la seule personne qui comptait vraiment pour moi. D'un côté c'est aussi de ma faute, j'étais plus que consentante et je ne lui avais pas dit de s'arrêter bien au contraire. Et puis il ne m'avait rien promis, d'ailleurs même si le réveil ne s'était pas passé comme je l'aurai souhaiter je n'arrive pas à regretter cette nuit, je suis peut-être maso mais je ne dirais pas non pour réitérer l'expérience encore et encore même si pour lui ça ne compte pas autant que pour moi. Bon sang ! N'avait-il pas ressenti cet connexion lorsque nous ne faisions plus qu'un ?

Je ne peux m'empêcher de culpabiliser et m'inquiéter pour lui. Etait-il toujours au bord de la route ? Quelqu'un s'était-il arrêter pour lui ? Il fallait que j'y retourne.


	17. Chapter 17

PDV Edward

Cela faisait maintenant plus de quatre heures que je galérais sur cette route à essayer de retrouver Bella, j'avançais à faible allure pour essayer de voir si elle ne passait pas du côté inverse. J'avais perdu tout espoir lorsque j'entendis quelqu'un klaxonner derrière moi et me faire des appels de phares. Je reconnu la voiture de Bella qui se mis à ma hauteur sur la file de droite.

PDV Bella

J'étais revenu sur mes pas espérant retrouver Edward là où je l'avais laisser mais je suppose qu'il a dû trouver quelqu'un pour l'emmener. Où est-ce qu'il irait maintenant ? Peut-être à Phœnix pour être sûr que j'y sois mais après notre dispute et ce que je lui avais fait il était surement repartit pour New-York.

Et merde voilà que la voiture de devant roule comme un escargot. Je klaxonne, je lance des appels de phares mais rien. Elle ressemble étrangement à la voiture de maman, je passe sur la file de droite et me met à sa hauteur. Il ouvre sa fenêtre et je vois un Amérindien tout ce qu'il y a de plus kitch.

**- BEEELLLAAAAAAAAA !**

Comment est-ce qu'il connait mon prénom ? Sa tête me dit quelque chose...

**- QUIIII ÊTES-VOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUS ?**

J'essaie de le regarder de plus près mais à la vitesse à laquelle nous roulons je ne peux pas me permettre de le fixer, il faut que je regarde droit devant moi.

**- C'ESSSST MOIIII EDWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARD !**

Edward ? Dans la voiture à ma mère ? Déguiser en Indien ? Je regarde de plus près. Effectivement c'est bien Edward.

**- POURQUOIIIIIIII T'EEEEES DÉGUISEEEEEEEER EN INDIEEENNNNN DANS LAAA VOITUUUURE A MAA MÈEEEEERE ?**

**- C'EEEEEST UUUNE LOOONGUE HISTOIIIIIIIRE, ARÊTEEEEEE-TOIII A LAAA PROCHAIIINE STATIOOOOON !**

**- OOOOOK**

C'est alors qu'une moto vint se mettre entre nos deux voitures, sur celle-ci ce trouvait deux hommes. Je reconnu mon oncle Brad et à l'arrière mon oncle Pete déguisé en cowboy ? C'est mardi gras aujourd'hui ? Ils ont tous craqué leur slip...

**- ONCLE PEEEETE, ONCLE BRAAAAAD ? MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS FAITES LAAAAA ?**

J'avais de plus en plus de mal à crier, ce soir j'aurai surement une extinction de voix. Et c'est à ce moment là que des sirènes se mirent à retentir derrière nous. Merde la police. Après s'être tous ranger sur la bas côté, ils vinrent à notre rencontre.

**- Venez tous là s'il vous plaît messieurs dames.**

Oncle Brad qui était plutôt baraqué avait avancé le premier.

**- Bonjour monsieur l'agent, qu'est-ce qu'il y a.**

**- Communiquer sur une autoroute est un acte plutôt dangereux.**

C'est alors que le policier remarqua Edward en retrait et il s'avança vers lui.

**- Ce n'est pas vous le chef de la tribu Ha ha ha. Hey Bob ! Viens par ici tu vas te marrer, ramène l'appareil avec toi.**

Le coéquipier sortis de la voiture et s'avança vers nous.

**- Hahahahahahahaaaa j'avais pas vu le reste de l'équipe. Attendez là nous avons un indien, un cowboy, un motard...et vous madame quel est votre rôle ?**

Oncle Pete pris les devant.

**- C'est une longue histoire, en faite on s'entraînait sur YMCA et...**

**- Ah mais c'est une de mes chansons préféré je l'ai justement dans la voiture. J'ai une idée, Steve vient là une minute.**

Les deux policiers étaient parti discuter 2 petites minutes et revinrent un étrange sourire au lèvres, plus sadique le sourire.

**- Bon on veux bien fermer les yeux sur ce que vous avez fait mais à une condition.**

**- Laquelle ?**

**- Mon ami Bob est fan des Villages People, et on vous laisse si vous danser pour nous ici.**

**- C'est d'accord !**

**- Oncle Pete mais t'es malade je préfère payer le PV plutôt que de me ridiculiser.**

**- Bella si on peux trouver un moyen de ne pas payer alors j'accepte.**

**- Ok mais ça sera sans moi alors, et puis de toute façon je n'ai pas de costume na !**

**- Mademoiselle il me semble que dans les Villages poeple il y avait un policier, je veux bien vous prêter mon chapeau et ma veste.**

Et c'est comme ça que nous nous retrouvions tout les quatre à danser sur YMCA sur la bande d'arrêt d'urgence. L'expérience la plus dégradante de toute ma petite vie mais je dois avouer que voir Edward danser en Indien était tordant.

Après cet petite mésaventure je voulais parler avec Edward et m'excuser de mon comportement de ce matin.

**- Toi l'indien moi vouloir parler avec toi.**

**- Vas-y fou-toi de ma gueule**

**- Ben c'est ce que je suis en train de faire. Attend je vais donnez mes clefs de voiture à oncle Pete et moi je viens avec toi comme ça on aura tout le temps de discuter sur le chemin du retour.**

**- Oui c'est une bonne idée, moi aussi je voudrais te parler.**

Nous venions de prendre la route et je me tournais vers Edward qui avait l'air nerveux.

**- Bella**

**- Edward**

Nous venions de parler en même temps ce qui nous fit rire, et puis ça avait alléger un peu l'ambiance car je pouvais sentir une certaine tension depuis que nous avion démarrer.

**- S'il te plait Bella, j'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire. Libre après à toi de dire ce que tu veux mais laisse moi une chance de m'exprimer d'abord.**

**- Vas-y, je t'écoute.**

**- Merci. Tout d'abord je te dois des excuses, j'ai agis comme un triple idiot, un con. Si tu savais comme je regrette ce qu'il c'est passé ce matin. Bella je ne veux pas que tu penses que je n'ai aucun sentiment pour toi la vérité c'est que je ne sais pas comment me comporter avec toi. Je veux faire les choses bien mais au final je fais tout foirer. Les relations tout genre que se soit ce n'est pas mon fort, je n'ai jamais été très à l'aise avec les sentiments. Mais avec toi je veux bien faire et je ne veux pas que tu te méprennes, tu as dit ce matin que je n'avais pas de sentiments pour toi, si c'était le cas je serai à New-York en ce moment. Ce matin j'ai paniqué, j'avais tellement peur que tu me rejette qu'au final ben c'est ce qu'il s'est passé. Je voulais que tout soit parfait, que tu te réveilles dans mes bras et qu'on reste à se câliner durant des heures. Je t'aurai dit à quel point cet nuit à été fabuleuse et je t'aurai dis à quel point c'est toi qui est fabuleuse et combien je suis chanceux que tu sois entré dans ma vie. Je t'aurai dis aussi à quel point je suis amoureux de toi. Je t'aime Bella.**

J'aurai voulu lui dire à quel point j'étais heureuse et que moi aussi je l'aime mais j'étais comme figé, je ne pouvais plus rien faire. Seule mes larmes parlèrent pour moi. Edward essuya mes larmes à l'aide de sa main droite et me sourit. Un sourire qui me fit encore plus fondre.

**- Bella s'il te plait dit quelque chose ton silence me rend fou et tes larmes encore plus. Ai-je fait quelque chose de mal ou dis quelque chose de déplacer ? S'il te plait parles ou même gifles-moi mais réagit.**

Je pris une grande inspiration en essayant de remettre mes idées en place et de sortir quelque chose de cohérent.

**- Si je m'attendais à ça ! Même dans mes rêves et fantasmes les plus fou je...je... Edward excuse-moi, je n'aurai pas du réagir comme ça ce matin et désolé aussi de t'avoir laissé au bord de la route. J'avais tellement peur, peur d'un nouveau rejet, peur de mes sentiments, peur de te perde et enfin de compte...**

**- Je pense qu'on est pareil alors à ce niveau là.**

Il me fit un sourire dont lui seul a le secret.

**- Edward j'ai tellement de choses à te dire mais le principal est que tu saches que moi aussi je t'aime et encore plus chaque minutes passés avec toi.**

Il me tendit sa main droite, et j'y joignit la mienne. Nos doigts s'entrelacèrent automatiquement et le pousse d'Edward caressait le dos de ma main. Divine sensation.

- Est-ce que ça veux dire que tu es ma Pocahontas ?

- Oh Oui j'en serai plus que ravi, d'ailleurs il faudra que tu m'expliques pourquoi t'es accoutré de la sorte.

- Une prochaine fois, au faite qu'est-ce qu'on va dire aux autres une fois chez toi ?

- Aucune idée, mais tu sais que j'ai toujours de bonnes idées.

- C'est bien ce qui me fait peur avec toi et tes idées...

Je retirais ma main de la sienne et lui mit une tape derrière la tête.

- Aaaoutchhhh !

- Tais-toi et conduit !


End file.
